Quand on veut cacher la vérité
by Daiky
Summary: Lorsqu'on a du sang de Vélane dans les veines, il est plus dur de passer inaperçu. C'est le cas de deux jumelles, contraintes de prendre une potion pour être plus humaine. Oui, mais quand l'une d'elle ne supporte plus de jouer un rôle, que se passera-t-il ?
1. Prologue

**Quand on veut cacher la vérité  
**

**Résumé : **Lorsqu'on a du sang de Vélane dans les veines, il est plus dur de passer inaperçu. C'est le cas de deux jumelles, contraintes de prendre une potion pour être plus humaine. Oui, mais quand l'une d'elle ne supporte plus de jouer un rôle, que se passera-t-il ?

**Note : **Certaines personnes se demanderont peut-être pourquoi les chapitres ont mystérieusement disparu. Et bien, j'ai décidé de republier après de nombreuses corrections et remaniement du scénario original. Je suis une éternelle insatisfaite à la recherche de la perfection. Donc, voici la troisième version!

**Prologue - Il était une fois, tout commence comme ça…**

Il était une fois une jeune femme dont tous les hommes tombaient inéluctablement amoureux. C'était une Vélane.

Mon histoire aurait pu commencer ainsi, décrivant avec application la caractéristique toute particulière de cette espèce si étrange. La fascination. Ce qui est affligeant, c'est que bien peu de personnes connaissent les mœurs et coutumes des Vélanes puisque peu de gens s'y intéressent. En effet, quel intérêt aurait ce peuple pour un gouvernement dirigé par des hommes ? La perte du pouvoir ? L'anarchie ? C'est pourquoi on les ignore et elles ne s'en portent pas plus mal, croyez-moi.

Moi ? Ma mère m'a donné mon prénom, mon père m'a légué son nom : Artémis Taylor. Je suis actuellement en septième année dans la noble maison de Gryffondor – la nature ne m'ayant pas doté d'un cerveau aussi curieux que celui de ma sœur jumelle, je n'ai pu aller à Serdaigle comme elle.

Mon récit débute par des lamentations, les miennes. En effet, cela fait un peu plus de six ans que tout a commencé. Six longues années à se cacher derrière un masque, une identité qui n'est pas la mienne. Je sais que je ne suis pas seule, bien entendu, mais j'ai la certitude que Lina ne le supporte plus aussi bien qu'auparavant. Ça use d'être quelqu'un d'autre et de jouer un second rôle. Aujourd'hui, c'est décidé ! Plus de figuration, je veux être acteur de ma vie, et en tant que personnage principal, s'il vous plait.

Cependant, avant d'en venir au moment présent, il faut que vous sachiez quelques petites choses.

Quand nous étions petites, Maman nous racontait souvent des histoires le soir avant de dormir. Ma sœur et moi étions alors confortablement bordées dans nos lits, attendant avec impatience le merveilleux récit qui nous ferait prendre pied au pays des rêves. Notre mère excellait dans l'art d'inventer des histoires. Sauf que, plus tard, en grandissant, nous avons découvert que la plupart de ces contes étaient vrais.

Une histoire en particulier nous avait marqués. Celle d'une Vélane ayant séduit l'homme qu'elle aimait, comme une humaine – c'est-à-dire sans sa beauté envoûtante. Elle avait usé d'une simple potion afin de dissimuler sa véritable nature. Il s'agissait de Papa et de Maman.

Ma mère est une Vélane et c'est bien ça le problème.

Lina et moi avons une sœur de sept ans notre aînée, Eléanne. Elle a étudié à Poudlard où tous les garçons étaient à ses pieds. Subjugués par sa condition de demi-Vélane, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de se comporter en parfaits imbéciles. Le pire était que notre sœur adorait cela : être le centre de gravité. Elle est devenue narcissique à l'extrême. Aujourd'hui, elle est mannequin pour _Sorcière Hebdo_, c'est vous dire… À force de la voir se pavaner, nous nous étions juré de ne pas finir comme elle, même s'il fallait boire une potion chaque mois ! C'est ainsi que tout commença.

Dans de nombreuses familles de Vélane, une étrange recette se transmet de mère en fille. Selon la légende, elle permettrait de trouver l'amour, mais en réalité, ce n'est pas tout à fait cela. Un homme ne peut pas réellement tomber amoureux d'une Vélane s'il la voit comme elle est vraiment. On pourrait appeler cela une obsession ou une fascination permanente, mais on ne peut parler de véritable amour. Ainsi, il y a très longtemps, une femme voulant être réellement aimée a inventé une potion qui la faisait devenir humaine. La peau argentée disparaissait, tout comme les cheveux dorés ou ce qui faisait la beauté et l'attirance d'une Vélane. Elle devenait ainsi une simple humaine, une sorcière des plus banales.

Cela fait plus de six ans, maintenant, que Lina et moi prenons cette potion. Nous ne voulions pas être comme Eléanne, car, même si nous ne sommes que demi-Vélane, l'attraction que l'on exerce est assez forte pour que les hommes se retournent à notre arrivée.

Aujourd'hui, lundi 12 septembre 1977, je craquais. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi, maintenant, ne pouvais-je plus y arriver et faire comme si j'étais une personne, banale, timide et effacée ?

Pour Lina c'était plus facile, elle était comme ça, introvertie. J'étais tout son contraire - adorant rire bruyamment et parler encore plus fort, m'amuser et faire de nouvelles rencontres. Cela fait six ans que je n'étais plus moi-même. Six ans que je me terrais dans mon monde de solitude et d'abnégation afin de donner une fausse image aux autres.

Aujourd'hui c'était trop, tout simplement. Je voulais être moi-même, c'était mon désir le plus cher.

* * *

Euhm pour le prologue, je n'ai pas changé grand chose. Il faut attendre le prochain chapitre. Sinon, qu'en avez-vous pensé?


	2. Chapitre 1

Bonjour, bonjour!

Voici donc le premier chapitre avec un peu de retard.

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 1 - Moi, ma liberté et mes pancakes**

Le week-end de la première semaine de cours s'était achevé assez rapidement, trop vite à mon goût. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de réfléchir correctement à ce que je voulais et devais faire. Après tout, il fallait d'abord que j'en parle à Lina, elle seule pourrait m'aider à éclaircir tout cela.

Ainsi, en ce radieux premier jour de la semaine, j'entrais donc dans la Grande Salle dans le but de prendre mon petit-déjeuner. Prenant place à ma table, aux côtés de Lily, je subtilisai discrètement une assiette de pancakes à une bande de premières années.

Ah, ma Lily ! C'était une perle de culture égarée parmi des grains de sable et elle était mon unique amie par la même occasion. Il s'agissait de la seule personne de Poudlard qui me connaissait réellement, moi et mon caractère irascible.

Elle me parla de notre prochain cours de potions que nous avions commun avec les Serpentard – une torture. Ma petite Préfète-en-Chef savait pertinemment qu'il allait se passer quelque chose et que ce serait un coup des Maraudeurs, pour ne pas changer. Je lui avais donc souri gentiment. Elle prenait un peu trop à cœur son rôle de Préfète avec ces quatre-là, si vous voulez mon avis. Surtout avec un en particulier. Cependant, je n'eus pas la bêtise de le lui faire remarquer. Mes pancakes étaient devant moi, je n'avais donc pas de tendances suicidaires pour le moment : quand elle s'énervait, mieux valait fuir et le plus loin possible.

Tout en piquant du nez dans mon jus de citrouille, je me redressai sur un coude instable dans le but d'essayer de repérer Lina à la table des Serdaigle. Ma sœur leva les yeux vers moi à l'instant où je l'aperçus et elle me salua de la main. Je lui fis comprendre par signe que je voulais la voir dehors.

Une fois tous mes pancakes mangés et mon petit-déjeuner achevé sans m'être endormie, ce qui est en soit un exploit, je rejoignis Lina qui m'attendait à la sortie.

- Arté ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude en me voyant arriver d'un pas décidé.

- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grinçai-je tout en l'attirant dans un coin sombre du Hall pour parler.

- Alors ?

- Écoute, je ne te l'ai pas dit, mais…, commençai-je avant d'hésiter et de me mordiller la lèvre inférieure. Bon, repris-je plus fermement tout en trouvant un intérêt soudain au mur derrière ma sœur, j'ai demandé à Maman le remède contre notre potion et j'aimerais l'utiliser ce soir.

Lina me fixa de ses grands yeux noisettes, les même que les miens, assimilant au fur et à mesure mes révélations. Finalement, un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres et ce fut à mon tour d'être surprise.

- C'est d'accord, fit lentement ma sœur avant de sourire encore plus. Je m'y attendais en fait, je te connais trop bien, tu sais. Rejoins-moi ce soir dans la Salle sur Demande à dix heures.

Elle me donna rendez-vous comme si de rien n'était et partit en direction de son premier cours. Je restai là, immobile, réfléchissant à la réaction plus que positive de Lina. Quelques instants plus tard, je pris enfin conscience de la personne qui me secouait le bras avec agacement.

- Artémis ! s'impatienta une voix à mes côtés.

C'était Lily qui essayait de me faire redescendre sur terre. Je me tournai vers elle et la jeune fille rousse leva les yeux au ciel. Son exaspération se lisait sur son visage, ce qui lui arrivait souvent lorsque j'étais dans les parages. Je finis donc par éclater de rire et nous nous dirigeâmes tranquillement vers les cachots pour notre cours avec Slughorn.

x

Lily avait raison, comme d'habitude. Le chaudron de Rogue explosa en une multitude de gouttelettes rose vif qui finirent malencontreusement sur le propriétaire dudit chaudron. Il était dans une colère noire, bien évidemment. Pour une fois que ce Serpentard de malheur n'était pas le premier à finir sa parfaite petite potion !

Severus Rogue. Je l'avais en horreur depuis ma première année – date à laquelle j'avais fait sa connaissance par l'intermédiaire de Lily, qui était alors mon amie depuis peu de temps. Aussi, je n'avais pas voulu la blesser, alors j'avais gardé pour moi la répulsion qu'il m'inspirait. Néanmoins, je riais à chaque blague que les Maraudeurs lui faisaient et cela me soulagea grandement lorsque, il y a deux ans, Rogue traita Lily de Sang-de-Bourbe. À ce moment-là, tout comme Potter, je crois que je l'aurais écorché sur place si elle ne s'en était pas allée avec cet air incroyablement digne. Bref, depuis cet instant, ils ne s'étaient jamais reparlé, pour mon plus grand bonheur et pour celui de Potty-Potta également.

La matinée se déroula tranquillement. Après le cours de potion, Lily se rendit en Runes tandis que je me dirigeai vers la bibliothèque pour faire mes devoirs. Je retrouvai avec plaisir Remus, assis à notre table habituelle depuis plus d'un an maintenant. On aimait bien travailler tous les deux. Avec lui, j'aurais pu être moi-même, sauf qu'il avait un effet tellement reposant sur moi que je restais calme et travaillais plus ou moins silencieusement. Notre table se trouvait tout au fond de la bibliothèque et, si loin de l'entrée, personne ne nous dérangeait. Il était soulagé aussi de ne pas avoir à subir la présence de ses admiratrices agaçantes.

x

Le jour où j'ai rencontré Remus Lupin, en cinquième année, était un grand jour : je m'étais fissuré le crâne en tombant de mon balai alors que je m'entrainais toute seule, tôt le matin. Bien sûr, je l'avais déjà entraperçue avec Potter – qui harcelait déjà Lily à cette époque –, mais jamais je n'avais été aussi proche de lui. Et puis, je n'ai jamais su qui m'avait amenée à l'infirmerie, car je m'étais évanouie après avoir touché le sol.

Ainsi, je m'étais réveillée dans cet univers si blanc et aseptisé, totalement seule, et dans un silence des plus pesants. Me dégageant des draps et ouvrant les rideaux qui cachaient mon lit, j'avais remarqué d'autres paravents semblables aux miens. Comme la curiosité ne fait surtout pas partie de mon caractère, j'avais discrètement entrouvert un rideau et je l'avais vu. Il était allongé dans un lit, encore plus pâle que d'habitude, la sueur collant plusieurs mèches châtaines sur son front.

Soudainement, il s'était agité, comme s'il avait senti ma présence, et je m'étais approchée doucement. Ses mains s'ouvraient et se refermaient mécaniquement tandis qu'il s'agitait encore plus. Je posais ma main sur la sienne et tout son corps se figea. Ses paupières s'ouvrirent alors et un regard qui n'était plus tout à fait humain se posa sur moi. Deux grands yeux jaunâtres me transpercèrent de part et d'autre avant de se refermer. Ce n'était pas Remus.

x

Tandis que les grattements des plumes sur le parchemin et le froissement des pages tournées troublaient le silence de la bibliothèque, la voix de Remus vint me tirer de mes souvenirs.

- Alors, Artémis, dis-moi un peu ce qui te réjouit autant, me demanda-t-il avec un léger sourire.

Je le regardai avec étonnement pendant un instant qui dura quelques minutes. Mais de quoi parlait-il ?

- Cela fait exactement vingt-sept minutes, mis à part les quarante-cinq dernières secondes, que tu as un sourire aux lèvres, expliqua le garçon d'un ton un brin moqueur. Alors, je me demandais…

Je pouffai à sa remarque. Il est vrai que cette journée me mettait de bonne humeur, surtout grâce à Lina. Ensuite, pour ne rien arranger, l'histoire de Rogue m'avait fait rire aux éclats et, à chaque fois que j'y repensais, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de glousser. L'image de cet adorateur de la magie noire avec de la potion rose bonbon dégoulinant sur son visage était tout simplement jouissive. Je fis part de ce dernier point à Remus et il rit avec moi.

- Tu crois qu'il se lavera les cheveux, demandai-je d'un ton qui se voulait sérieux alors que je recommençais à rire.

Il me regarda bizarrement, juste un instant, puis s'esclaffa à son tour.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais comme ça, chuchota Remus en plongeant ses magnifiques yeux gris dans les miens.

Comment ça « Comme ça » ? Hum, j'avais oublié de m'en tenir à mon rôle de timide et de coincée. Il fallait que je me rattrape ! Cependant, ne sachant que dire ou faire, je me contentai de hausser les épaules et de me replonger dans mon devoir de Sortilèges. Durant l'heure qui suivit, je sentis le regard de Remus peser sur moi, mais ne relevai pas une seule fois la tête, décidée à me comporter comme j'aurais dû le faire avant.

x

À ma plus grande joie, le soir arriva rapidement et Lina me rejoignit comme promis dans la Salle sur Demande. Remus m'avait un jour emmenée ici pour faire nos devoirs et fuir le troupeau de ses admiratrices, depuis j'y venais souvent avec ma sœur lorsqu'on voulait être seule pour parler. Seulement, aujourd'hui était un autre jour, j'avais apporté l'antidote à notre potion.

Ma sœur prit sans broncher le flacon que je lui tendis alors que ses yeux ne quittaient pas les miens. Nous n'avions jamais arrêté de prendre cette potion et ne savions donc pas à quoi nous ressemblions véritablement. D'un commun accord, nous avalâmes le liquide en même temps. L'élixir fit effet tout de suite.

Sous mes yeux, elle se transforma : ses longs cheveux d'un blond terne devinrent dorés et lumineux, comme ceux de Maman. Ses prunelles brunes se nimbèrent de bleu ciel argenté et sa peau pâlit magnifiquement en se nappant d'un léger éclat argenté. Les traits de son visage s'affinèrent également.

Je sus tout de suite que j'étais devenue comme elle, aussi belle, mis à part que mes cheveux étaient noirs. Noirs comme ceux de Papa. Je pris une de mes mèches sombres entre mes doigts et constataient que des multitudes de reflets argents et bleus irradiaient de ma chevelure.

Sentant enfin le changement qui s'était opéré au fond de moi, j'eus l'impression de planer au-dessus du sol. Je fis quelques pas et ressentis toute la légèreté de ma condition Vélane Lina m'imita et un immense sourire béat se profila sur son visage. Elle m'attrapa ensuite la main et me traîna en courant au dehors de la salle, nos pas résonnant dans le couloir de pierre désert tandis que je la suivais en me retenant de rire de bonheur. Nos pieds touchaient à peine le sol.

L'air frais s'engouffrant dans mes cheveux me donna envie de courir dans le parc. Ma sœur eut la même idée, car elle cavala vers le lac. Je la suivis, m'esclaffant face à ce que je ressentais, ou plutôt à ce que je retrouvais. Cette sensation de liberté totale m'avait atrocement manquée durant ces six dernières années.

Plus tard, nous étions discrètement rentrées au château après avoir bu la potion de transformation. Le corps plus lourd et avec cette impression de rentrer dans un costume trop étroit, nous avions réintégré nos salles communes respectives.

J'avais le souffle court quand j'atteignis ma maison. Il était presque minuit, ainsi je pensais et espérais que personne ne serait encore debout. Manque de chance, les Maraudeurs au complet discutaient devant la cheminée. En essayant de traverser la pièce aussi silencieusement que possible, tout en tentant d'apercevoir ce qu'ils trafiquaient, je me pris les pieds dans un des tapis et m'affalais par terre.

C'est ainsi que, proférant les pires insanités à l'égard de cette carpette inutile et oubliant totalement mon rôle de petite fille modèle, j'essayai de me redresser lorsqu'une main secourable se tendit devant moi. Sans réfléchir, je l'attrapai puis me relevai avant de m'étrangler de surprise. Sirius Black !

- Une demoiselle ne devrait pas se promener à cette heure dans les couloirs de l'école, me taquina-t-il avec un sourire charmeur, les yeux pétillants.

Je retins une grimace de dégoût, ou peut-être pas puisqu'il fronça les sourcils. Reprenant ma main d'un geste brusque, je voulus le contourner, mais il me rattrapa pour se pencher à mon oreille. Un long frisson me parcourut l'échine.

- Une demoiselle ne devrait pas dire de vilains mots, se moqua encore le garçon.

Il m'avait donc entendue alors que j'étais encore à terre ? Je fermai les yeux, essayant de me concentrer sur l'image de fille calme et tranquille qu'il fallait que je donne. _Ne pas le frapper, ne surtout pas le frapper ! _me répétai-je plusieurs fois avant d'ouvrir les paupières. Baissant donc un peu la tête, je le dépassai et montai rapidement les marches jusqu'au dortoir.

C'est avec un grand soulagement que je m'allongeai dans mon lit, toute habillée, vérifiant que Lily dormait encore. J'étais fière de moi : Black était encore en vie !

* * *

Alors, qu'en pensez-vous? Une review? =D


	3. Chapitre 2

Bonjour, comment allez-vous?

Voilà, je répondrais ici à Miou qui se trouvait perdue et lassée par ces incessantes nouvelles versions. Franchement, j'avoue que c'est la deuxième correction, ce qui n'est franchement pas énorme. En plus, cette fic a effectivement était achevée en juillet dernier et, si je la reprends aujourd'hui, c'est juste pour corriger toutes mes fautes et changer un peu le scénario. Je n'oblige personne à me relire et, cette fois-ci, je vous promets que ce sera ma dernière correction. Cependant, je ne peux décemment laisser autant de fautes dans une de mes histoires... J'espère que vous comprenez mon point de vue.

Bonne lecture

* * *

**Chapitre 2 – Au secours, un vol de Pancakes !**

Les deux semaines qui suivirent se déroulèrent dans une monotonie plus qu'habituelle. Pendant la journée, j'étais de nouveau la fille posée et réservée et le soir, une fois par semaine, avec Lina, nous redevenions nous-mêmes. J'aurais peut-être pu tenir l'illusion encore longtemps, mais un événement inattendu vint tout bouleverser.

x

Un après-midi, afin d'échapper aux harpies en chaleur, Remus et moi avions trouvé refuge dans la Salle sur Demande. Nous étions donc assis côte à côte à une table, essayant de terminer un devoir particulièrement long sur le Branacounier, une sorte de bananier tueur. Lorsqu'on épluche un fruit de cette charmante plante et qu'on en jette la peau, celle-ci essaye désespérément de nous étrangler. Tout à fait charmant, n'est-ce pas ?

Faisant une pause bien méritée, je m'étirai et vis Remus suivre mon exemple. Puis, je posai mes coudes sur la table tout en le regardant, cherchant un sujet de conversation approprié. Je ne me rendis pas vraiment compte de notre proximité jusqu'à ce qu'il tourne la tête vers moi. À ce moment-là, les dix centimètres nous séparant semblaient vraiment minuscules.

J'avais toujours été plus ou moins attirée par Remus, depuis la première fois où je l'avais vu à l'infirmerie en réalité. Je n'avais jamais oublié ces yeux étranges et me demandais toujours quel secret le garçon cachait. C'était en partie pour cela qu'une semaine plus tard, quand je l'aperçus à la bibliothèque, je lui avais demandé de l'aide pour un devoir quelconque. Je savais qu'il était doué et qu'il ne refusait jamais d'aider un élève en difficulté. Aussi, depuis ce jour, nous passions beaucoup de temps ensemble. J'avais appris à l'apprécier pour son calme, son sérieux et surtout pour sa maturité d'esprit qui tranchait nettement à côté des autres Maraudeurs, pour ne citer qu'eux.

Pour en revenir à ces quelques millimètres, ne me quittant pas des yeux, il se pencha légèrement vers moi. Je m'avançai un peu, doucement, et c'est comme ça que nos lèvres finirent par s'unir avec délicatesse. Je pensais éprouver une formidable sensation de bonheur à ce contact, une explosion de paillettes, un feu d'artifice flamboyant, un déluge de passion, une avalanche de... Vous aurez compris l'idée générale, je pense. Mais, j'ai un peu honte de le dire, rien ne se passa. J'avais l'impression d'embrasser ma sœur ! Non pas que j'ai déjà essayé...

Nous nous séparâmes presque instantanément, d'un même mouvement de recul, avant de nous regarder un moment. Alors, je ne pus m'en empêcher plus longtemps : j'éclatai de rire. Ce n'était peut-être pas un comportement adéquat, mais tout ce temps à imaginer ce moment pour être déçue à ce point ! Après m'avoir observé un millième de seconde avec stupéfaction, il fit de même et joignit son hilarité à la mienne.

- Désolé, commença-t-il en reprenant son sérieux quelques instants plus tard.

- Alors moi aussi je dois te dire que je suis désolée, grimaçai-je en le dévisageant attentivement.

Il me fit un sourire en coin et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Je pensais qu'il y avait plus entre nous que de l'amitié, mais…

- Tu n'as rien ressenti lorsqu'on s'est embrassé ? conclus-je en souriant.

Il acquiesça en hochant la tête, vaguement gêné. Je lui tendis alors ma main droite et fis mon plus beau sourire.

- Frère pour la vie ? demandai-je avec enthousiasme.

- Bien sûr petite sœur, me répondit-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras, négligeant ma main tendue.

Finalement, ça se finissait bien. Cela faisait quelque temps que je me demandais ce que je pouvais ressentir pour Remus et maintenant j'étais fixée. J'avais une grande sœur, une jumelle et… un frère ! Eh non, pas de chien… Mais j'ai toujours voulu en avoir un, sauf que Maman a toujours été contre. Mon rêve ? Un gros chien qui me suivrait comme mon ombre, me défendant au péril de sa vie, et noir de préférence, je trouve que c'est plus classe et effrayant.

Pour en revenir à nos moutons, et donc à Remus, je décidais de me confier à lui et de dévoiler un morceau de ma vraie vie.

- Tu sais, je ne suis pas comme tu penses, avouai-je en tapotant nerveusement ma plume sur la table. Je ne suis ni calme, ni timide, ni réservée…

- Je sais, m'interrompit-il tranquillement en regardant les taches d'encre que je faisais sur le bois. J'ai fini par découvrir que tu n'étais pas vraiment toi, mais que tu jouais une sorte de rôle. À moins que, je ne me trompe ? interrogea-t-il en levant un peu brusquement la tête.

Je ne répliquai pas et mes lèvres s'étirèrent doucement, répondant à ma place. Une idée me vint soudain.

- Dis-moi, tu as déjà rencontré ma sœur ?

Il me regarda avec perplexité avant de comprendre. Tout de suite, il se mit à protester.

- Mais elle est exactement ce qu'il te faut ! essayai-je désespérément.

Un air de scepticisme pur s'étala sur son visage et je m'esclaffai.

- Alors, repris-je avec tout mon sérieux possible, qu'est-ce que tu recherches chez une fille ?

- De la gentillesse, répondit le garçon brun tandis que je levais les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Qu'elle soit intelligente, belle et légèrement… timide.

Ses joues rosirent un peu lorsqu'il m'avoua le dernier critère de sélection. Je hochai la tête tout en réfléchissant activement. Puis, je commençai à ranger mes affaires pour sortir et il fit de même. Au moment d'entrer dans la salle commune, je le laissai et continuai vers l'escalier.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il tandis que je lui tournais le dos.

- Parler à ta future petite amie ! répondis-je en me retournant avec un immense sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

Un juron étouffé s'échappa de ses lèvres. Il se tenait toujours devant le portrait de la Grosse Dame et se demandait surement s'il ne devait pas me rattraper. Ne voulant pas attendre qu'il se décide, je pris mes jambes à mon cou et descendis l'escalier qui menait à la tour des Serdaigle.

Lina m'attendait devant la porte, comme convenu ce matin, et nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle. Pour embêter Remus, mais surtout pour passer du temps avec ma sœur, je m'installai avec elle à sa table. Les Serdaigle ne firent pas attention à moi, ils avaient l'habitude de mes incursions chez eux. Ensuite, juste avant le dessert, je me levai discrètement pour rejoindre la table des Gryffondor.

Par discret, j'entends bien que toute la salle, ou presque, a les yeux braqués sur moi. Je me dépêchai donc de rejoindre ma maison et m'installai à côté de Remus, sous les regards plus que surpris des autres Maraudeurs. En effet, ses amis ne savaient toujours pas que l'on se connaissait puisque nous passions beaucoup de notre temps libre ensemble, à la bibliothèque ou dans un autre lieu calme.

- Ça va Remus ? demandai-je avec un grand sourire innocent tout en me servant une part de gâteau au chocolat.

Il me répondit par un grognement et j'éclatai de rire. Peter me regarda, la bouche grande ouverte, Sirius et James les yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, j'ai quelque chose sur la figure ?Soudain, Remus se pencha vers moi afin que je sois la seule à l'entendre.

- Tu sais, moi aussi je peux jouer à ce petit jeu, murmura-t-il avec un sourire de mauvais augure.

Oui, Remus Lupin avec un sourire mauvais, ça fait peur ! Cependant, je ne perdis en rien de mon calme, car je ne pouvais décemment imaginer ce qu'il pourrait faire. Mal m'en prit d'ailleurs.

- Ah oui ? répondis-je tout en haussant un sourcil interrogateur.

À ce moment-là, il se tourna vers Sirius. Il n'allait donc rien tenter et je ne pus retenir un soupir de soulagement.

- Tu as une petite amie en ce moment ? entendis-je Remus demander innocemment à Sirius.

Je m'étouffais avec mon jus de citrouille, sous le choc. Il n'allait quand même pas faire ça !

- Non, pas cette semaine. Pourquoi ?

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose ! Vite.

- Tu sais Remus, commençai-je tandis qu'il se tournait vers moi avec un visage goguenard, je crois que j'ai finalement changé d'avis.

- Tu vois quand tu veux, me répondit le garçon avec un grand sourire.

Dépitée, je réduisis en miettes mon bout de gâteau. Les trois autres nous regardaient avec incrédulité. Au bout d'un moment, je tournai la tête et essayai de repérer ma sauveuse de toujours : Lily était à quelques places de moi et parlait avec un élève de sixième année. Elle vit que je l'observais et se leva pour se diriger dans le Hall. Je la suivis, non sans avoir donné une petite tape à l'arrière du crâne de Remus. Quoi ? C'est ce qu'on appelle la vengeance.

Puérile moi ? Jamais !

x

Une autre semaine passa et ce fut le jour de notre sortie hebdomadaire à Lina et moi. Après le couvre-feu, nous avalâmes l'antidote en plein milieu d'un couloir vide avant de nous précipiter jusqu'au parc pour nous y promener quelques heures, comme chaque semaine.

Alors que nous marchions à la lisière de la forêt interdite, des bruits de pas et des grognements se firent entendre sous le couvert des arbres. J'essayai de voir, mais l'obscurité m'en empêchait et cela semblait se rapprocher.

Tournant la tête vers Lina, je croisai ses prunelles emplies d'épouvante. Sa peau naturellement pâle avait à présent la couleur de la craie. Soudain, le hurlement d'un loup nous parvint à quelques mètres seulement. Fébrile, je regardai le ciel à la recherche de quelque chose que j'espérais ne pas trouver, puis les nuages se poussèrent légèrement avec le vent et je _la_ vis.

L'horreur de la situation me figea sur place. J'avais la confirmation à présent que ce n'était pas un simple loup qui arrivait, mais un lycanthrope. Lina s'était approchée pour me serrer le bras avec une telle force que mes doigts s'engourdissaient déjà.

- Tu… Tu te souviens de… des… des histoires de Maman ? chuchota-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Oui, je m'en souvenais, et je doutais sérieusement de leur véracité. Elle nous avait raconté une histoire où les Vélanes hypnotisaient les hommes et captivaient les animaux tandis que les demi-Vélanes faisaient l'exact contraire. J'aurais bien voulu que ce conte-ci soit vrai.

Une fois le choc initial passé, je repris le contrôle de mon corps. J'amorçai un mouvement de fuite, attrapant Lina par le poignet, lorsque les buissons s'ouvrirent brusquement. Nous poussâmes un seul cri, unies dans notre détresse.

Le loup-garou était immense, son pelage brun clair était teinté de reflets argentés. Il nous regardait de ses yeux jaunes ambrés. Mais il n'était pas seul, à ses côtés se tenaient un grand chien tout noir, un cerf au pelage brun tacheté et un gros rat gris. En nous voyant, les bêtes s'arrêtèrent net et nous regardèrent avec affolement. Ce n'était que des animaux, mais une étincelle de panique était clairement visible dans leurs yeux.

Puis, mon regard se posa sur le loup qui nous observait toujours. Ses yeux étaient vifs et je pus constater que le sang de Vélane coulant dans nos veines n'avait aucun effet sur lui. Lentement, tirant sur le bras de Lina, je reculai. Quelques pas à la fois, sans geste brusque. Le gros chien noir intervint soudain, mordillant la patte arrière du loup-garou. Celui-ci lui donna un coup de tête avant de reposer son regard jaune sur nous. Alors, le cerf vint se placer devant lui, comme un bouclier face à la sauvagerie du monstre qui nous faisait face.

Nous reculions toujours avec Lina. Elle était tétanisée par la peur, mais suivait le mouvement. Avec un mélange d'horreur et de crainte, je vis le chien sauter à la gorge du loup tandis que le cervidé tentait de le faire reculer à coup de bois. C'est à ce moment-là, tandis que le loup-garou avait son attention détournée de nous, que je pris mes jambes à mon cou tout en entraînant ma sœur dans ma fuite effrénée.

Les épaisses portes du château se refermèrent sur nous avec fracas, mais qu'importe, nous étions en vie et en un seul morceau. Ainsi, je me laissai glisser le long du battant de bois, mes jambes n'arrivant plus à me porter. Lina, elle, s'effondra au sol et, bientôt, ses sanglots transpercèrent le silence de la nuit. Après quelques instants, je repris mes esprits et m'approchai de ma sœur, tentant de la réconforter. Enfin, quelques minutes plus tard, elle se calma et leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers moi.

Nous avions eu la peur de notre vie.

x

Le lendemain matin, à la lueur du jour, les événements de la veille prenaient une ampleur tout autre. J'étais même à deux doigts de me convaincre que ceci n'avait été qu'un rêve, mais les yeux du loup continuaient à me hanter sans que je puisse retrouver mon souvenir.

Je descendis donc prendre mon petit-déjeuner avec Lily qui me demanda si j'étais malade parce que j'étais un peu pâle. Je la rassurai et plongeai dans mon verre de jus d'orange, pensant que la conversation s'arrêterait là.

- Tu es sûre que tu n'as rien ? Tu sais, Remus aussi est malade, alors…

- Remus est malade ? m'exclamai-je avec inquiétude en relevant vivement la tête. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ?

- James m'a dit qu'il était un peu nauséeux.

- Tu as parlé à _James_ ? demandai-je en insistant bien sur le prénom, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres.

Elle rougit légèrement, mais se retrouva fort gênée puisqu'elle plongea sur la cruche de lait pour faire diversion. Je la laissai tranquille et entamai plutôt une razzia sur l'assiette de pancakes. Au moment où il n'en restait plus qu'un sur le plat, quelqu'un le prit et l'avala tout en s'asseyant à côté de moi. Je levai un regard plein de fureur vers la personne qui avait osé faire cela.

Black ! Il est mort.

Sentant le poids intense d'un regard noir braqué sur lui, il se tourna vers moi et fronça les sourcils en voyant ma tête. Il eut la présence d'esprit d'avoir un mouvement de recul devant mon air furibond. Il ne le sait pas, mais j'ai vraiment horreur qu'on prenne ce que je veux manger, surtout quand c'est un imbécile de playboy comme lui.

- Artémis, me dit Lily avec douceur et appréhension, il y en a encore d'autres, tu sais.

- Ah oui ? demandai-je d'un ton glacial en me tournant avec lenteur vers elle. Où ça ?

Je la voyais qui regardait tout autour d'elle et croisait un moment le regard de Potter. Elle se précipita ensuite sur lui et le secoua tout en lui demandant de l'aider à me trouver des pancakes. J'étais sûre qu'ils n'en trouveraient pas, pas à cette heure-ci en tout cas.

Le pauvre James était plus que surpris qu'elle lui adresse la parole sans lui hurler dessus pour l'injurier. Je dois dire que c'était assez amusant et j'en aurais presque ri si je n'avais pas été aussi en colère contre mon voisin, voisin qui allait bientôt mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, soit dit en passant. D'ailleurs, il faisait une grimace étrange que je ne pus interpréter. Je me demandai si ma future victime était médusée de me voir me comporter si différemment ou simplement épouvantée. Mais c'est Black après tout, je ne pouvais décemment envisager qu'il s'effraye pour si peu.

Somme toute, je déchantai en voyant Lily et James revenir avec une assiette remplie de pancakes. Tant pis, je remettrais mon _Blackicide volontaire_ à plus tard !

Tout le monde me regarda manger avec soulagement et Sirius loucha sur ma nourriture. Comme je n'étais pas cruelle à ce point, je poussai l'assiette dans sa direction quand j'eus terminé. Il me dévisagea et commença à manger en me jetant de temps en temps un coup d'œil furtif. Les autres aussi me regardaient bizarrement, sauf Lily qui finissait par me connaître à la longue. Six ans à être amie avec moi, ça forge le caractère, c'est moi qui vous le dis.

Je crois que je fais peur des fois…


	4. Chapitre 3

Bonjour tout le monde. J'espère que mes lecteurs vont bien, quant à moi je suis en vacances! Pfiou, une semaine ce n'est point trop! ^^

Je vous souhaite donc une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 3 - Un plan, une trêve et une batte**

Remus devait sortir de l'infirmerie le lendemain. J'avais donc un peu plus de vingt-quatre heures pour démarrer mon plan. Il ne devait plus penser à toute cette histoire maintenant.

Mon seul et unique petit problème était de convaincre la personne qui devait m'aider. Enfin, la convaincre... ce n'était pas inimaginable non plus. J'avais bien réussi à me persuader moi-même que j'étais obligée de m'associer à elle pour arriver à exécuter mon plan. Je la détestais, mais il est bon de savoir faire des concessions dans la vie !

La chance me sourit à la fin de l'après-midi, quand je vis ma cible marcher seule dans le couloir tandis qu'elle retournait à la salle commune. Je lui attrapai le bras et l'entraînai dans une salle de classe déserte à cette heure, sans qu'elle ait pu faire un geste ou dire quelque chose. Pendant que je refermais la porte, mon otage me regarda avec méfiance.

- Tu veux te venger du pancake de ce matin ? demanda Black avec sarcasme.

Je lui souris et levai les yeux eu ciel, il est vrai que je n'y étais pas allée de main morte. Je lui expliquai donc que je comptais mettre Remus et ma sœur ensemble. Il me regarda avec un étonnement non feint.

- Je pensais que tu allais sortir avec lui, m'avoua-t-il enfin en fronçant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

- Non, j'aime Remus, mais pas comme ça. Tu vas m'aider ? lançai-je avec une certaine excitation.

J'arrivais même à m'enthousiasmer alors qu'il était dans la même pièce que moi, à quelques mètres seulement... Je m'étonnerai toujours !

- Outre le fait de voir mon ami heureux, qu'est-ce que cela m'apportera ? interrogea-t-il avec un rictus glacial.

Bon, il m'en voulait encore. J'étais persuadée qu'en temps normal il se serait fait un plaisir de m'aider sans rien demander. Ou peut-être qu'il me détestait autant que je le détestais ?

- Je te donnerai mes pancakes le matin ? chuchotai-je tandis qu'il plongeait ses iris noirs dans les miens.

Un sourire illumina son visage et il s'esclaffa bruyamment.

- Et pourquoi moi ?

- Eh bien… commençai-je, un peu mal à l'aise. Peter à l'air assez… timide... et James est tellement à fond sur Lily qu'il ne verrait même pas un troll en plein milieu du couloir si elle lui adressait la parole, débitai-je à toute vitesse alors que Black recommençait à rire.

C'était l'exacte vérité, malheureusement, même si je ne lui avais pas tout dit. Peter avait vraiment l'air bizarre et James me tapait un peu trop sur les nerfs quand il tentait de séduire Lily. Il s'était peut-être calmé avec le temps, mais il n'en restait pas moins un imbécile pédant et trop sûr de lui. Black n'était pas beaucoup mieux, mais au moins il ne harcelait pas une pauvre fille qui n'en avait rien à faire de lui. Cela avait pourtant marché, il faut l'avouer, Lily a surement un embryon de sentiments pour lui a l'heure actuelle.

- Quel est le plan ? demanda-t-il alors avec une lueur d'espièglerie dans les yeux.

x

Nous avions décidé d'attaquer le surlendemain pour être sûr que Remus soit bien remis de son accès de faiblesse. Faible ? Oui bon, il n'est pas vraiment faible, mais il est souvent malade.

J'avais donc entraîné Lina à la bibliothèque, vers la fin de l'après-midi, et nous nous étions installées à ma table habituelle, tout au fond. Remus arriva quelque temps plus tard et fut assez surpris de trouver ma sœur ici. Il me jeta un regard soupçonneux, mais je me concentrai sur mon parchemin pour ne pas rire. Comme la table était carrée, il n'eut d'autre choix que de s'installer en face ou à côté d'elle, il choisit la première option.

Cela faisait bien vingt minutes que nous étions là lorsque Black arriva. Remus releva la tête et fut stupéfait de voir que son meilleur ami connaissait le chemin de la bibliothèque.

- Artémis, tu viens ? me dit-il en me lançant un regard appuyé.

Je le regardai sans comprendre, enfin en apparence.

- On doit aller s'entraîner ! m'informa-t-il avec agacement quant à mon soi-disant oubli.

- C'est ce soir ? m'exclamai-je avec une surprise feinte.

Pendant qu'il acquiesçait en secouant la tête d'exaspération, je commençai à ranger mes affaires et remarquai que Remus nous observait avec méfiance.

- Vous entraîner à quoi ? demanda-t-il finalement en regardant Black.

- Au Quidditch, répondit tranquillement son ami.

- Tu vas enfin passer les sélections ! s'exclama brusquement ma sœur.

Je lui souris et Remus nous regarda à tour de rôle pour voir si ce n'était pas un coup monté. Finalement, l'intervention de Lina dut le rassurer puisqu'il nous salua quand on partit.

Alors que nous refermions la porte de la bibliothèque, mon complice et moi fûmes pris d'un fou rire tandis que nos yeux se croisaient. J'avais beau le détester, l'idée que Remus ait pu nous croire était vraiment hilarante. Nous nous dirigeâmes ensuite vers la salle commune et, en voyant Black monter dans son dortoir, je ne pus m'empêcher de lui demander où il comptait aller. Curiosité quand tu me tiens !

- M'entraîner, m'informa le garçon en souriant, face à ce qui devait être la vérité cette fois-ci.

- Je peux venir avec toi ?

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais la question était sortie toute seule. Il eut l'air étonné - pas autant que moi quand je compris le sens de ma question -, mais il accepta tout de même avec un léger sourire. De retour de nos dortoirs, nos balais en mains, nous descendîmes sur le terrain de Quidditch pour profiter des derniers rayons du soleil. Nous passâmes chercher la boîte de balles et il sortit le Souaffle quand nous arrivâmes au milieu du terrain.

Sirius jouait au poste de gardien et James était le capitaine et occupait le poste de poursuiveur dans l'équipe. Cette année, Gryffondor perdait ses deux batteurs, les jumeaux Johnson. Les sélections étaient donc samedi, dans deux jours.

Mon coéquipier se mit devant les buts et bloqua tous mes tirs. Décidément, je n'étais pas faite pour être poursuiveuse ! Bon, il faut dire pour ma défense que je m'évertuais plus à essayer de lancer le Souaffle sur Black pour le faire tomber de son balai qu'à marquer un but.

Ensuite, il sortit deux battes, dont une qu'il me tendit, et il libéra l'un des Cognards. Black envoya la balle noire valser à plusieurs mètres dans ma portion de terrain. Je fus dessus en un instant et donnais un grand coup de batte. Nous passâmes longtemps à nous renvoyer le Cognard, chacun essayant de pousser l'autre à bout. Cela ressemblait assez à ces jeux Moldus avec des tapettes (1) : le tétris (2) et le babyphone (3), je crois. Enfin, je ne suis plus vraiment sûre des noms exacts, mais on s'était bien amusé, d'une certaine manière.

Après avoir rangé le coffre, il se tourna vers moi avec un regard étrange.

- Tu es différente aujourd'hui, mais tu joues bien, me complimenta-t-il. Pourtant, je ne t'ai jamais vu voler.

Black qui me fait un compliment ! Où est mon agenda pour que je le note ? Je lui répondis que je m'entraînais très tôt, quand personne ne pouvait me voir, et que cela faisait quelques années que je voulais entrer dans l'équipe. Il me regarda avec ce même air bizarre que je n'arrivais pas à identifier, puis nous montâmes au château, en silence.

Rangeant nos balais, nous arrivâmes ensemble dans la Grande Salle et je m'installais à côté de Remus, Black en face de moi. Mon frère de cœur nous regarda en fronçant les sourcils et je lui souris. Je mourrais d'envie de lui demander s'il s'était passé quelque chose, mais ne voulais pas qu'il ait des soupçons.

Au dessert, je partis donc à la table des Serdaigle, toujours aussi discrètement. Ils pourraient s'habituer à mes allers et venus quant même ! Je retrouvais Lina en compagnie de sa meilleure amie, Erika Williams. Je m'assis auprès de ma sœur et lui demandai discrètement si Remus lui avait dit quelque chose. Elle rougit légèrement et me dit qu'ils avaient un peu parlé, de moi, des cours. Bref, ça commençait assez bien et il fallait que je mette Black au courant.

x

Le samedi matin, je me réveillai à l'aube. J'étais dans un état de nervosité avancé quand je me rendis à la Grande Salle. Lily était déjà présente et je me mis en face d'elle tout en me demandant comment elle faisait pour se lever aussi tôt tous les week-ends. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je serais tranquillement dans mon lit, bien au chaud. Je regardai le plafond avant d'engloutir un pancake, ça allait, le ciel était clair.

Les Maraudeurs arrivèrent peu de temps après et Remus s'installa près de moi. Les autres n'eurent d'autre choix que de s'asseoir avec nous. Je vis Lily rougir très légèrement lorsque James se mit à côté d'elle, frôlant son coude par mégarde, et me retins de pouffer. Black me prit mes pancakes, mais je ne dis rien. Oui, ça ne me ressemble pas, mais j'avais assez mangé et, surtout, j'étais trop stressée pour y accorder de l'importance.

James, Sirius et moi passâmes prendre nos balais tandis que Lily cherchait son écharpe et la mienne. Comme nous arrivions sur le terrain, je pus voir qu'une trentaine de Gryffondor étaient déjà présents. Les autres allèrent s'asseoir tandis que nous suivions James jusqu'au centre. Il fit d'abord passer les poursuiveurs et ceux de l'année dernière retrouvèrent leur poste avec soulagement. Comme si James aurait pu les virer !

Ensuite vint le tour des batteurs. Black s'avança à mes côtés et j'en fus étonnée, comme tout le monde qui avait vu la scène, sauf James. Celui-ci esquissa un sourire et donna le signal de départ. On passait deux par deux et j'étais avec Black avec qui je m'étais déjà entraînée. James annonça qu'il ferait d'abord passer les gardiens avant de dire qui étaient les nouveaux batteurs et, à la fin, tout le monde se regroupa autour de lui.

- Les poursuiveurs sont Chris Myers, Robin Hook et moi-même. L'attrapeur est toujours Melinda Connor et le nouveau gardien est Adam Hopkins. Les batteurs sont Sirius Black et Artémis Taylor, acheva James avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

Black se jeta sur lui pour le remercier en l'étouffant dans une étreinte, ensuite il se dirigea vers moi à grands pas. Je l'avoue, l'espace d'un instant j'ai cru qu'il allait aussi me prendre dans ses bras. Ne me demandez pas ce qui m'était passé par la tête à ce moment-là, car moi même je n'en savais rien.

Il se contenta donc de me serrer la main et de me féliciter, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Je lui rendis ses félicitations et récupérai ma main, un peu brusquement je dois l'avouer. Ce n'était pas vraiment fait exprès ! Mais, quand il avait pris ma main dans la sienne, j'avais trouvé cela très étrange, avant de commencer à penser que c'était agréable aussi. Je m'étais donc dépêchée de rompre le contact, tournant les yeux vers les gradins pour cacher mon trouble.

Les autres nous rejoignirent quelques instants plus tard et nous félicitèrent. Comme la sélection était finie, Lily me tira jusqu'au château, dans notre dortoir désert, pour que je lui raconte tout en détail.

Je lui expliquai alors le plan _Remus-Lina_.

x

Lily avait décidé de nous aider un peu et, grâce à elle, ils passèrent le lundi soir ensemble. J'étais avec eux à la bibliothèque quand elle avait prétexté avoir expressément besoin de moi. Remus n'avait même rien dit, il ne pensait surement pas Lily capable d'une telle chose. C'était bien la preuve qu'il ne la connaissait pas aussi bien que moi !

Mon amie était très à cheval sur le règlement la plupart du temps, sauf quelques fois, quand elle s'ennuyait ou s'énervait, quand elle se lâchait quoi. Dans ces moments-là, elle présentait d'étranges similitudes avec les Maraudeurs…

x

Le mardi matin, par un hasard fort intéressant, je me retrouvais assise aux côtés de James pendant le cours de défense contre les forces du Mal. Il excellait dans cette matière et n'avait pas besoin de beaucoup écouter. De toute manière, un Maraudeur qui suit ses cours en silence ça à quelque chose d'irréel, mis à part pour Remus bien évidemment. J'avais donc profité d'être au fond de la salle avec lui pour parler de mon plan. Il fut tout de suite enchanté à l'idée de nous aider et, avec lui, j'élaborai une nouvelle stratégie.

Lorsque la sonnerie retentit, je rattrapai Remus dans le couloir.

- Tu ne devineras jamais ce que James vient de me demander, commençai-je en baissant la voix.

Il se tourna vers moi et me lança un regard m'incitant à poursuivre.

- Il veut que je l'aide à séduire Lilly !

Remus éclata de rire devant mon visage horrifié et je fis de même. De bonne humeur, nous nous rendîmes à notre prochain cours.

_Première étape du plan : OK. _

* * *

Tapettes = raquettes

Tétris = tennis

Babyphone = badminton

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce chapitre?


	5. Chapitre 4

**Chapitre 4 – Et une Mandarine, une !**

Un après-midi ordinaire, j'étais donc à la bibliothèque avec Lina et Remus lorsque James arriva comme un cheveu sur la soupe, arborant une mine embarrassée. Je dois dire qu'il jouait plutôt bien la comédie. Il me fit un discret signe de la main et s'installa à une table éloignée de la nôtre. Lançant un coup d'œil à Remus, je m'aperçus qu'il me regardait. Je lui fis donc une grimace convaincante et rejoignis James à sa table.

- Tu sais, j'ai vraiment besoin que tu m'aides, m'avoua James d'emblée tout en passant nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux.

Vous savez quoi ? Ça ne me surprenait pas, mais alors pas du tout. C'était lui qui avait trouvé cette excuse alors, franchement, je m'en doutais. Lily n'était plus exactement comme avant avec lui, elle ne passait plus son temps à lui hurler dessus, et cela devait le dérouter. Mon amie m'avait avouée un jour qu'il avait changé et gagné en maturité pendant les vacances.

Pourquoi pensait-elle ça ? Tout simplement parce qu'il avait arrêté de la harceler en lui faisant des déclarations toutes les cinq minutes vu qu'il n'arrivait à rien. C'était aussi pour cela qu'il était remonté dans mon estime et que je ne l'appelais plus Potter mais James. Et maintenant, Lily s'intéressait réellement à lui et, ça, il ne l'avait pas prévu.

Je passai donc mon après-midi à le conseiller. À la fin j'avais réussi à lister tout ce qu'il devait faire et ne pas faire avec Lily, lui expliquant bien pourquoi et l'effet que cela pourrait avoir. Je m'en voulais un peu de dévoiler certains aspects secrets de Lily, mais c'était pour son bien, non ?

James me demanda aussi ce que mon amie aimait (les tulipes, le chocolat et la brioche, les livres, coller les élèves, contourner le règlement) et n'aimait pas (les orchidées, les épinards, Severus et sa sœur Pétunia, les bus Moldus). Avant de partir, je lui tendis le parchemin :

_Choses à ne pas faire avec Lily Evans :_

_- se passer la main dans les cheveux_

_- se pavaner_

_- lancer des sorts n'importe comment et sur n'importe qui_

_- parler de Rogue_

_- la déranger quand elle travaille_

_- parler tout le temps de Quidditch_

_- ne pas être sérieux avec elle_

_Choses à faire avec Lily Evans :_

_- être soi-même_

_- être drôle_

_- l'inviter au bal_

_- lui offrir une boîte de chocolat fourrée à la cerise _

_- roder dans les couloirs la nuit (bizarrement, elle adore ça)_

_- s'asseoir sous le chêne du lac_

_- faire un bonhomme de neige/jouer dans la neige_

_- l'écouter quand elle parle_

_- se promener_

Tandis qu'il lisait, je retournai à l'autre table, où Remus et Lina travaillaient en silence, et rangeai mes affaires. Je sortis sans que l'un d'eux ne lève les yeux et je me dirigeai alors vers le parc.

L'air frais me fit du bien, aérant mon pauvre cerveau qui commençait à s'atrophier avec toutes ces heures que je passais à la bibliothèque. Décidément, mettre deux personnes ensemble était plus ardu que je ne l'aurais pensé. Mais j'allais réussir, ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Tout en réfléchissant, je m'assis sous un vieux chêne près du lac. Le parc était désert et, de l'endroit où je me trouvais, on ne voyait presque pas le château. Je regardais les ondulations du vent sur l'eau lorsque j'entendis des jappements au loin. Me retournant, je découvris une masse noire qui approchait rapidement, il s'agissait du grand chien noir qu'on avait vu avec Lina la semaine dernière pendant la pleine lune. J'eus un mouvement de recul lorsqu'il ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres, mais il n'avait pas l'air méchant.

Son regard capta le mien et je sus tout de suite que ce n'était pas un chien ordinaire : une lueur d'intelligence brillait au fond de ses yeux noirs. Il s'avança en m'observant avec attention, puis se coucha contre ma jambe, me regardant toujours. Ma main le caressa tout naturellement, sa fourrure était si douce qu'on aurait dit une peluche.

Après plusieurs minutes, il partit en galopant dans l'herbe et me laissa seule. Je rentrai donc au château et me dirigeai vers la Grande Salle où je mangeai avec Lina en ne parlant pas beaucoup. Elle s'en étonna d'ailleurs, mais je la rassurai et montai à la salle commune, vide à cette heure, pour m'installer devant le feu, sur un épais tapis moelleux.

J'étais seule, toute seule. Je ne savais pourquoi, mais cette idée me donna soudain envie de pleurer. J'avais pris la potion, mais personne n'était tombé amoureux de moi. À quoi bon continuer ? Même le chien s'était enfui ! Il préférait la Vélane en moi sans doute, comme tout le monde. Comme tous ici, dans cette société basée sur l'apparence des gens et appuyée par tout un tas de préjugés plus stupides les uns que les autres !

Me levant brusquement, je partis chercher mes affaires et descendis au cinquième étage. Lily m'avait fait découvrir la salle de bain des préfets un jour où l'on passait devant. Je m'y rendis donc et commençai à me faire couler un bain.

Les bulles multicolores eurent le don de me remonter un peu le moral. Elles paraissaient sur l'eau et dans les airs, tranquillement, sans se soucier de ce qui les entourait, parce qu'elles s'occupaient simplement de survivre et de ne pas éclater. J'aurais bien voulu être une bulle de savon, ma vie aurait été plus facile et plus simple, mais peut-être pas plus heureuse.

Je m'endormis et, lorsque je me réveillai, toute la mousse avait disparu. Me séchant et m'habillant en catastrophe, je regardai l'heure. Minuit quarante-trois ! Je faillis m'évanouir sous le choc, cela faisait quatre heures que j'étais là.

Remontant précipitamment les escaliers, je tombai sur quelqu'un. Heureusement, ce n'était que Lily qui faisait sa ronde de préfète-en-chef et, comme elle avait bientôt fini, nous montâmes toutes les deux à la salle commune. Sur le chemin, elle m'obligea à lui raconter où j'étais passée. Je ne m'étendis pas sur le pourquoi de mon escapade.

x

Le lendemain après-midi, je me retrouvais avec Remus en cours de sortilèges. L'ambiance était plutôt détendue puisqu'on révisait les sorts de transports.

- J'ai vu la liste que tu as écrite à James, m'informa-t-il avec un sourire.

- J'espère seulement qu'il va la suivre !

- Tu crois vraiment qu'on peut définir quelqu'un avec une simple liste ? demanda le garçon en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est juste pour l'aider, me défendis-je en relevant les yeux de mon livre de cours.

- J'aimerais bien connaître tes conditions à toi ! s'exclama-t-il en riant. Arriveras-tu seulement à tout noter ?

Je n'y avais jamais réfléchi, mais l'idée de faire une liste me plut beaucoup. Je décidai donc de relever le défi et commençai à écrire tout de suite.

_Choses à ne pas faire avec Artémis Taylor :_

_- lui prendre ce qu'elle mange_

_- ne pas la défendre dans une situation dangereuse ou dégradante_

_- la méchanceté gratuite, les préjugés_

_- être rancunier, arrogant, hautain_

_- être trop possessif_

_- se fier aux apparences _

_- être trop timide, introvertie, calme, silencieux_

_- ne pas savoir ce que l'on veut_

_Choses à faire avec Artémis Taylor :_

_- lui faire des pancakes_

_- lui offrir des marguerites, une boîte de fondants au caramel, une peluche_

_- la faire rire_

_- lui tenir tête_

_- regarder les étoiles _

_- jouer dans la neige_

_- jouer au Quidditch_

_- la serrer dans ses bras_

_- l'aimer comme elle est, quel que soit son physique_

_- parler_

Remus sourit en lisant certaines de mes conditions quand je lui tendis la feuille.

- Tu as l'intention de te métamorphoser et de changer d'apparence ?

Je me contentai de hausser les épaules et il me demanda quelle peluche j'aurais aimée.

- Un ours blanc ! m'exclamai-je avec la même excitation qu'une petite fille le jour de Noël, puis un souvenir resurgit dans ma tête. Ou peut-être un chien… oui, un gros chien noir.

Il me regarda bizarrement, ses yeux me transpercèrent comme des flèches. Enfin, il détourna le regard et le cours s'acheva au même moment.

Soudain, je me rappelai que Lina m'avait dit de la rejoindre dès que je le pourrais dans la Salle sur Demande. Jetant mes affaires dans mon sac, je partis en catastrophe dans les étages, lui laissant ma magnifique liste.

x

Après ma conversation avec Lina, j'étais rentrée à la salle commune. Apathique, assise sur mon lit dans le dortoir désert, j'étais un peu sous le choc, c'est vrai. Mais j'avais mes raisons !

Elle avait fait des recherches sur l'antidote que l'on utilisait pour redevenir nous même et avait découvert qu'à hautes doses il était toxique. Au moment où elle m'avoua cela, je m'aperçus que je perdrais une part de moi-même lorsque j'aurais choisi ma voie. Rester humaine ou redevenir celle que j'étais vraiment ?

Ce soir-là, je ne descendis pas manger et me couchai tôt. Lily voulut savoir ce qui se passait, mais je fis semblant de dormir.

x

Plusieurs semaines passèrent et je remis mon choix à plus tard. D'abord, je devais mettre Lina et Remus ensemble, au moins elle pourrait être heureuse et redevenir Vélane.

Le premier samedi de novembre, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard était prévue et, avec Srius et Lily, nous avions décidé de programmer la deuxième partie du plan _Remus-Lina_. En réalité, nous n'avions pas beaucoup avancé vu la quantité de devoirs qu'on avait en ce début d'année, mais maintenant que ça s'était un peu calmé, les affaires pouvaient reprendre.

C'est donc par un après-midi particulièrement ensoleillé que Lily, ma sœur et moi allâmes dans une boutique de déguisement. Dumbledore nous avait annoncé quelques semaines plus tôt qu'un grand bal costumé de Noël devait avoir lieu à la fin des vacances. Nous passâmes donc trois heures dans ce magasin à essayer toutes les tenues possibles et inimaginables avant de dénicher la perle rare. Nos sachets à la main, nous marchions le long de la rue principale tandis que des nuages grisâtres s'amoncelaient au dessus de nos têtes.

Comme prévu, les Maraudeurs nous rejoignirent près de la fontaine. Ils n'étaient que trois et nous expliquèrent qu'ils avaient dû laisser Peter chez Honeyduke, car celui-ci n'avait pas fini ses achats. Nous nous dirigeâmes donc vers les Trois Balais, laissant Lina et Remus marcher devant. Alors qu'absorbés par leur conversation, ils avançaient tranquillement, Black me fit un clin d'œil et me tira dans une petite ruelle sur notre gauche. Lily attrapa James et nous suivit également.

- Et d'un, commentai-je en souriant.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda James en nous regardant, ahuri.

Lily commença à lui expliquer et Black, qui n'avait toujours pas lâché ma main, m'entraîna rapidement au fond du passage où nous prîmes sur la gauche. Je remarquai que les deux autres ne nous avaient pas suivis.

- Et de deux, ajouta malicieusement Black en regardant derrière lui.

Nous espionnâmes les deux « couples » formés avant de rentrer au château : Lily et James buvaient un verre aux Trois Balais, Remus et Lina s'étaient assis sur un banc dans un petit square.

Sur le chemin du retour, j'abandonnai Black pour aller me promener dans le parc il n'insista pas pour m'accompagner et je lui en fus reconnaissante. Déjà, le ciel s'assombrissait alors que je me dirigeais vers le lac pour m'asseoir sous mon chêne préféré.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête, je ne savais que penser du choix que je devais faire. Du sang de Vélane coulait dans mes veines, je ne pouvais le rejeter, sauf que je ne pouvais pas perdre mon humanité non plus. Personne n'était tombé amoureux de moi, mais qui sait ? Peut-être qu'un jour...

C'était de l'optimisme pur et illusoire. Personne ne tomberait réellement amoureux de moi, jamais, je le savais, alors pourquoi me mentir ? J'espérais simplement que Lina puisse être heureuse, quant à moi je suivrais son choix, quel qu'il soit.

Soudain, le bruit d'une course interrompit le fil de ma réflexion et je tournai la tête vers la gauche : le gros chien noir, aperçu lors de la pleine lune, arrivait en gambadant joyeusement. Il s'installa à côté de moi tandis que j'essuyais les larmes qui avaient perlées sur mes joues, sa langue rappeuse lécha ma main lorsque je la posai sur ma jambe. Un sourire étirant mes lèvres, je caressai sa fourrure si douce, noire comme de l'encre.

- Tu ressembles vraiment à une peluche, commentai-je à voix haute.

Un grognement de protestation se fit entendre, comme si le chien me comprenait. Je secouai la tête pour me reprendre. Comment un simple chien aurait pu comprendre les âneries que je racontais ?

- Tu sais, je crois que je vais te donner un nom, décidai-je alors qu'il grognait une fois de plus. Allez, s'il te plaît, j'ai toujours voulu un chien qui s'appellerait Mandarine ! m'exclamai-je en tapant dans mes mains comme une enfant.

Je l'imaginais peut-être, mais j'avais la très nette impression qu'il me regardait avec l'air de dire : « Elle est complètement folle celle-là. ». Cela dit, ça ne refroidit en rien mon enthousiasme à lui donner un nom et j'y réfléchis longuement, caressant le chien en même temps.

- Black ! lançai-je finalement avec triomphe.

Le chien noir sursauta tellement qu'il tomba en arrière. Puis, il me regarda avec une extrême méfiance.

- Oui, tu es tout noir, Black, ça te va comme un gant, expliquai-je en souriant.

Il m'observa avec suspicion alors que je me souvenais de quelque chose d'assez désagréable.

- En fait non, je ne peux pas t'appeler comme ça. Tu aurais le même nom que l'autre idiot ! continuai-je, les yeux dans le vague. Ou peut-être que si justement, tu lui ressembles un peu, tu sais, avouai-je avec un sourire en reportant mon attention sur le chien qui me regardait bizarrement. Oui, tu as le même air d'exaspération dans les yeux quand je sors une absurdité de plus. Exactement comme maintenant !

Après m'avoir dévisagée encore un instant, il se recoucha le long de ma jambe et j'en déduisis qu'il était d'accord avec moi. Les minutes passèrent, les yeux posés sur l'horizon, je réfléchissais, et je finis par sombrer dans l'inconscience.

- Artémis !

Brusquement, j'ouvris les yeux et regardai autour de moi, complètement désorientée. Une grande silhouette se tenait en face de moi, à contre-jour, masquant le coucher du soleil par la même occasion. Clignant des yeux pour retrouver une vision plus claire, je découvris qu'il s'agissait de Black. L'idiot, pas le chien. Il me tendit galamment la main pour m'aider à me relever. Je la pris, trop occupée à recouvrer mes esprits pour m'apercevoir que j'acceptais son aide, une fois de plus. Décidément, ça devenait une habitude ou quoi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demandai-je tandis que nous nous dirigions vers le château.

- C'est bientôt l'heure du dîner et tu n'étais pas encore rentrée. Je suis simplement venue te chercher, avoua Black avec un léger sourire.

Je hochai négligemment la tête. Un merci ? Et puis quoi encore ! Puis, me rappelant que je n'étais pas seule tout à l'heure, je regardai du côté de l'arbre : rien. Le chien m'avait une fois de plus abandonnée.


	6. Chapitre 5

Bonjour, bonjour! Me revoilà avec la suite. J'avoue avoir mis un peu de temps, mais j'ai eu beaucoup de choses à faire.

Donc je vous laisse lire, amusez-vous bien ^^

* * *

**Note : **Non, ne criez pas au scandale ou ne croyez pas à une erreur de ma part ! Je sais que ni Lucius Malefoy, ni Bellatrix Black ne sont en septième année avec les Maraudeurs. Cependant, pour les besoins de mon histoire, maintenant ils y sont.

**Chapitre 5 – Déteste-moi, frappe-moi et regarde-moi mourir !**

Il ne restait plus que quatre semaines et, plus le bal approchait, plus l'excitation semblait gagner le château. Pour vous évaluer l'ampleur de la situation, je tiens à préciser que même Lily était perturbée de savoir qui allait être son cavalier. Perturbée !

Oui, c'était bien vrai, son regard dérivait de temps en temps vers James et elle avait parfois la tête dans les nuages. Inutile de dire que ça n'était jamais arrivé jusqu'à maintenant !

Bien sûr, c'était un peu ma faute aussi. James avait suivi à la perfection mes consignes et Lily était maintenant à ses pieds, littéralement. Je crois que cette situation était aussi étrange pour l'un que pour l'autre.

Je m'explique. Cela faisait des années que James courait après Lily et, dernièrement, il s'était un peu calmé. Ainsi, depuis notre conversation, il était devenu quelqu'un de... charmant ? Bref, Lily s'était peu à peu intéressée à James, au vrai James et, maintenant qu'il ne se pavanait plus tel un hippopotame rose en chaleur, elle pouvait enfin l'apprécier.

Pour Remus et Lina, c'était une autre histoire. Ils ne se détestaient pas, ne s'engueulaient pas, ne se tapaient pas dessus. Non, ils s'appréciaient beaucoup même. Alors quel était le problème ? Un seul mot qui révélait toute l'envergure du travail qu'on avait Black et moi : la timidité. Le pire des fléaux, c'est moi qui vous le dis ! Comme je n'avais jamais été sujette à ce genre de problème, enfin je crois, je ne pouvais qu'imaginer ce que cela devait être...

Bon d'accord, je n'imaginais rien du tout, j'avais essayé, mais je n'avais jamais réussi à trouver une situation qui puisse me mettre dans l'embarras ou me gêner. Même courir en sous-vêtement dans la Grande-Salle ne m'effrayait pas. En réalité, je dois vous avouer que je l'avais déjà fait, suite à un pari gagné par Lily. Je n'étais pas timide, point à la ligne.

Black et moi avions donc décidé de mettre en œuvre la partie suivante de notre plan, la troisième, je crois. C'était simple et je n'avais même rien à faire. Sirius - oui, j'avais décidé de l'appeler comme ça parce qu'il m'épargnait le travail cette fois-ci - devait convaincre Remus d'inviter ma sœur au bal. Facile, n'est-ce pas ? Et pendant ce temps, moi, je me tournais les pouces...

x

Une semaine plus tard, rien n'avait avancé. Étonnant, non ? Pourtant je sais que Black – pendant ces sept jours, il avait perdu le peu d'estime que j'avais eu pour lui – faisait ce qu'il pouvait pour convaincre Remus. Or, celui-ci est une vraie tête de mule, tête de mule qui craqua finalement quand je me mis, moi aussi, à le harceler.

Black m'apprit donc peu après, par un jeudi matin assez pluvieux, que Remus venait de donner rendez-vous à Lina le soir même, dans le couloir de l'aile sud à vingt-heure trente. Il l'avait découvert en suivant son ami tandis que celui-ci se dirigeait bizarrement vers la bibliothèque alors qu'on avait court de métamorphose. La phase trois était donc terminée.

La journée se passa tranquillement, comme d'habitude, et le soir arriva. Après dîner, je me faufilai subtilement et discrètement vers le lieu de rendez-vous. Avisant une grosse armoire incrustée dans le mur, j'ouvris la porte - quelques cintres pendaient tristement sur la barre solitaire - et m'y enfermais en laissant un mince interstice entre les deux battants.

Alors que je commençais à m'ennuyer ferme, des trottinements se firent entendre. Je pensais un instant qu'il s'agissait de Remus ou de Lina, même s'il n'était pas encore l'heure, mais le bruit était vraiment étrange. Finalement une silhouette à quatre pattes apparues : Black, le chien. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait ici ?

Il s'arrêta devant la porte de mon armoire et huma l'air ambiant avant de tourner la tête vers moi. Ensuite il commença à s'avancer tranquillement dans ma direction quand d'autres pas se firent entendre, humain cette fois-ci. Je jetai un regard paniqué au chien qui était planté devant l'armoire à présent, puis, ouvrant précipitamment la porte, j'attrapai Black et tentai de le tirer dans ma cachette. Il se laissa faire et s'assit docilement à côté de moi tandis que je refermais la porte en catastrophe et que Lina passait dans le couloir. Ma sœur s'arrêta quelques mètres plus loin, hors de mon champ de vision.

Quelques secondes suivirent, ma main se posa naturellement sur la tête de Black et Remus finit lui aussi par arriver. Comme ils étaient situés trop sur ma gauche pour que je puisse les voir, je ne pus que les entendre se saluer, assez timidement je dois dire. Ils commençaient tout juste à parler quand j'aperçus une ombre qui avançait dans le couloir : Miss Teigne. Elle avait bien choisi son moment celle-là !

Sa présence aurait pu passer inaperçue si je n'avais pas été en compagnie d'un chien. Quand Black la vit, il commença à grogner très légèrement et je lui assenai un coup sur la tête. Heureusement, il se tut instantanément et ses yeux brillèrent de frustration. Le problème c'est que Remus avait dû entendre quelque chose et, s'il n'inspecta pas le placard, il emmena Lina dans un autre coin du château.

Une fois seule avec le chien, j'ouvris précautionneusement la porte et Black me bouscula pour sortir avant de disparaître au détour du couloir. Avant de rejoindre ma salle commune, je passais à la bibliothèque emprunter un livre pour mon devoir de défense contre les forces du Mal. Finalement, je partis me coucher, car je n'avais pas vraiment la tête à rester réveillée.

Je sais que j'aurais dû être heureuse pour Lina, je voulais l'être, mais je n'y arrivais pas. Le monstre nommé Jalousie prit le contrôle de mon esprit. Juste avant que Solitude n'arrive et ne m'emporte dans le néant.

x

Les vacances de Noël commencèrent enfin. Mis à part quelques personnes, tous les élèves étaient restés au château, car le bal devait avoir lieu le lendemain de Noël. Mais ce n'était pas une période de repos pour tout le monde, au contraire. Les équipes de Quidditch de Gryffondor et de Serdaigle devaient s'entraîner, car elles s'affronteraient à la rentrée. Comme Serpentard avait battu Poufsouffle, mais s'était fait battre par Serdaigle, il fallait absolument qu'on gagne. Je dois dire que nos adversaires étaient assez bons et c'est pour cette raison que James s'acharnait sur nous depuis plus d'un mois maintenant.

Pour résumer les affaires de couples, Lina et Remus devaient aller ensemble au bal, je m'étais renseignée auprès de ma sœur. Quant à Lily, elle ne voulait rien me dire à propos de son cavalier, mais j'en avais déduit qu'il devait s'agir de James, car celui-ci arborait un air béat depuis quelque temps. Quant à moi, c'était plutôt drôle.

Devant prendre chaque mois la potion me permettant de rester humaine, cela tombait ce mercredi et, plus les jours avançaient, plus je sentais ma personnalité Vélane ressortir. C'est ainsi que le jour de ma dose arriva et, si je n'étais pas vraiment décidé à la prendre le matin, le soir je me ruais dessus pour l'avaler. Quelque chose d'assez cocasse s'était produit durant l'après-midi.

Je marchais dans le couloir avec Lily pendant l'un des interclasses lorsque quelqu'un me héla. Me retournant, je découvris Jared Dickinson, le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle : grand, châtain foncé, de beaux yeux verts, très intelligent, sympathique aussi et excellent poursuiveur. Bref, je pensais qu'il allait me parler de Quidditch, comme on ne s'était jamais adressé la parole auparavant, mais non. Le sujet qu'il aborda n'avait rien à voir, de près ou de loin : il me demanda d'être sa cavalière.

Une fois le choc passé, n'oublions pas qu'humaine j'étais assez banale, je compris que la Vélane en moi devait grandement influencer le pauvre garçon. Malheureusement pour lui, je ne lui dis pas non comme j'en avais eu l'intention immédiate, mais lui donnait plutôt mon accord.

Pourquoi ? Je n'avais qu'une seule réponse à donner, et encore je n'en étais pas vraiment sûre : Black, l'idiot. Enfin non, il n'était plus aussi idiot qu'auparavant, c'était pire maintenant, même si je n'étais pas vraiment la personne la plus objective pour en juger.

Pendant toute la durée du plan pour mettre Remus et Lina ensemble, il n'était pas sorti avec une seule fille, ce qui était en soi un véritable miracle, jamais il n'avait été plus de quatre jours seul. Dans la même période, j'avais dû m'entraîner tous les jours avec lui comme coéquipier et cela nous avait rapprochés davantage, puis le plan s'était terminé, Remus et Lina devaient aller au bal ensemble.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que tout puisse changer à ce point entre nous : quelques jours seulement après la fin de notre alliance, il recommença à sortir avec des filles et ne m'adressait plus que très rarement la parole. Il était redevenu le garçon prétentieux et trop sûr de lui. Il était redevenu celui que je détestais. C'est pourquoi je n'avais pas hésité longtemps avant de dire oui à Jared.

La tension entre Serdaigles et Gryffondor ne cessant de monter au fil des jours, Black ne manquait pas une occasion de se moquer de l'équipe adverse. Sortir avec Jared était donc un très bon moyen pour énerver Black ! Et également une bonne occasion d'avoir un beau garçon à mon bras.

Le temps de notre collaboration était donc définitivement révolu, chacun ne manquant pas de provoquer l'autre dès qu'il le pouvait. De l'ignorance au semblant d'amitié, nous en étions arrivés à la haine. Peut-être était-ce un mot trop fort, mais la colère me gagnait toutes les fois où je le croisais, et le voir collé à l'une de ses nombreuses admiratrices n'arrangeait pas les choses. Elles n'avaient donc rien dans la cervelle ? Oui, moi aussi je m'étais fait avoir quand je pensais que je ne le connaissais peut-être pas, mais j'étais vite redescendu de ma douce illusion. Et maintenant, c'était la guerre.

x

- Alors Taylor ! Il faudrait peut-être mettre un matelas sur le terrain au cas où tu tomberais encore de ton balai, lança ironiquement Black alors qu'il venait de s'arrêter devant moi.

J'étais tranquillement en train de lire un livre, assise à l'une des tables de la salle commune, lorsque je l'avais vu s'approcher avec un grand sourire victorieux. Je ne lui répondis même pas. J'étais effectivement tombée à l'entraînement de ce matin, pas de haut heureusement, mais je venais de passer une nuit blanche à parler avec Lina dans la Salle sur Demande. Bien sûr, lui, tout ce qui l'intéressait c'était que j'étais tombée.

- Tu sais, si ce qui t'empêche de dormir est ton absence de cavalier, il y a peut-être un troll qui traîne dans le coin, continua-t-il avec un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

Je relevai la tête et haussai un sourcil interrogateur, de quoi parlait-il ?

- Parce que pour te supporter, il faudrait être un surhomme, tu es aussi hystérique qu'une Vélane !

Au moment où il prononçait le dernier mot, et où je comprenais le sens de sa phrase, j'eus l'impression que ma tête se vidait étrangement. Je plongeai mes yeux dans ces deux puits noirs qui me faisaient face et me levai brusquement, les deux mains sur la table.

- Les Vélanes ne sont pas hystériques ! sifflai-je avec lenteur tout en détachant chaque syllabe.

Ensuite, je pris mon livre et lui tournai le dos pour m'engouffrer dans le passage et sortir dans le couloir. Je marchai droit devant moi, sans voir où j'allais. Le couvre-feu était dans plusieurs dizaines de minutes donc j'avais encore le temps.

Les fenêtres défilaient et je pouvais voir la lune commencer à monter dans le ciel, bientôt elle serait à son apogée et, dans quelques minutes, ce serait la pleine lune. Un long frisson me parcourut le dos à l'idée que le loup-garou se promènerait sûrement dans le parc avec ses amis à quatre pattes. D'ailleurs, cela faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas vu Black, le chien. Il me manquait un peu je dois dire.

M'asseyant au pied d'une des vieilles amures grinçantes, je laissai mon regard s'attarder sur les gros nuages gris que je pouvais apercevoir à travers la fenêtre. Des larmes coulèrent sur mes joues et je ne les séchai pas, à quoi bon ? J'étais au milieu d'une des mes périodes de dépression qui ont, j'en suis sûre, un rapport certain avec la potion que je prends. Bref, j'y étais habituée.

La lune était déjà haute dans le ciel lorsque je fus tirée de ma contemplation par des échos de voix. Me levant brusquement, je m'apprêtais à retourner sur mes pas quand plusieurs silhouettes débouchèrent dans le couloir. J'avalai ma salive avec difficulté, leurs uniformes vert et argent ne trompant personne quant à leur maison. Je ne pouvais fuir sans me faire rattraper.

Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je commençai à marcher, la tête légèrement baissée, tandis qu'ils continuaient d'avancer tout en parlant à voix basse. J'arrivai à leur hauteur et reconnus Malefoy et Rosier. Je n'avais pas vraiment peur d'eux, je n'étais pas assez importante pour les intéresser. Je commençai donc à me détendre un peu lorsque je reconnus la dernière personne de leur trio : Bellatrix Black.

Elle me haïssait. D'ailleurs elle détestait la plupart des filles et plus particulièrement celles de Gryffondor. On peut donc dire que j'étais bien tombée !

- Tiens, tiens, mais on dirait qu'une petite Gryffondor s'est perdue dans les couloirs, commença-t-elle d'une voix grinçante en me barrant le passage d'un de ses longs bras graciles.

Un rictus cruel déformait ses traits et un plaisir intense semblait l'envahir. Je savais ce qui allait se produire : elle me jetterait plusieurs sorts et moi, trop épuisée pour me défendre, j'attendrais tranquillement qu'elle ait fini. L'avantage avec elle c'est qu'elle s'ennuyait assez rapidement quand la victime n'avait pas de réactions, j'avais entendu ça d'un élève de troisième année.

Les deux garçons regardèrent la scène avec un désintérêt des plus flagrants, d'ailleurs ils n'avaient jamais arrêté leur conversation. Elle me lança un sort que je ne connaissais pas, mais je tombai à terre, enserrant ma tête de mes deux mains.

De l'acide en fusion, c'est ce que j'avais dans mon crâne. Je ne voulais pas crier, mais ma voix résonna sous la voûte de pierre. Je ne voulais pas bouger, mais mon corps se cambra et trembla sans s'arrêter. Je crus que mon cerveau allait être réduit en bouillie ou se liquéfier quand tout s'acheva brusquement. La douce obscurité de l'inconscience s'abattit sur moi, juste au moment où je sentais mon corps se déchirer.


	7. Chapitre 6

**Chapitre 6 – Ah, les joies de l'infirmerie !**

Un grognement, une voix fluette, odeur de désinfectant, tissu épais sous mes doigts, des taches de lumière informent, et soudain, tout apparaît. J'étais allongée tout habillée sur l'un des nombreux lits de l'infirmerie et, en regardant autour de moi, j'aperçus un autre lit entouré de rideaux blancs.

Les forces me revinrent peu à peu et je me levai doucement. Enfin, j'essayai. Une douleur fulgurante me déchira le bras sur lequel j'étais appuyée tandis que ma tête me lançait. Baissant les yeux sur mon bras droit, je remarquai qu'il était emballé dans d'épais bandages blancs, tout comme le gauche d'ailleurs. Étrange.

Je décidai de me lever malgré la douleur, doucement, tout doucement. Je réussis donc à me mettre debout et à marcher à travers l'infirmerie, déserte à cette heure, pour aller voir quel patient se trouvait derrière les paravents. Au moment où mes doigts tiraient un des bouts de tissu, je réalisai que j'avais déjà vécu cette scène auparavant.

Couché sur ce lit se trouvait Remus, une fois encore.

Je m'avançai comme la fois précédente et m'aperçus que ses doigts déchiquetaient les draps alors qu'il semblait dormir. Je lui attrapai l'un des poignets pour l'arrêter, mais il se débattit avec force et je dus lâcher prise. Soudain, il ouvrit les paupières et, contrairement à la fois précédente, ses yeux n'étaient pas seulement jaunâtres, ses pupilles avaient la forme de deux ellipses, comme chez certains animaux. J'eus un mouvement de recul. Un détail m'échappait, mais je ne savais encore lequel.

Subitement, une connexion entre mes neurones dut se faire, car je réalisai une chose. Une minuscule chose presque sans importance. Non vraiment, ce n'était pas un renseignement exceptionnel ni rien d'autre du genre. Que Remus soit un loup-garou, c'était tout à fait normal après tout. Une nouvelle des plus banales, rien de plus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je refermai le rideau, revêtis mon uniforme en catastrophe et agrafai ma cape dans une étrange torpeur. Peu après, je ne sais par quel miracle, je me retrouvai dans la salle commune qui était vide à cette heure de la matinée. J'y passai une heure ou deux, je crois, prostrée sur le tapis devant la cheminée avant que l'on ne me trouve. Je ne me souviens que d'une voix me disant de rester tranquille et que tout irait bien, puis quelqu'un me souleva et je sombrai dans les ténèbres.

x

À l'heure du déjeuner, je me réveillai sur le canapé près de la cheminée. J'ouvris péniblement les yeux et rassemblai mes forces pour me redresser. De douloureuses courbatures se faisaient ressentir dans tous mes membres. Enfin, me mettant debout avec quelques difficultés, je descendis à la Grande Salle en me mêlant à la foule des élèves. Lily n'était pas encore arrivée, mais je commençai à manger sans elle, j'avais vraiment trop faim pour l'attendre. Quand elle arriva, elle se répandit en questions en tout genre : pourquoi je n'avais pas dormi au dortoir, où j'avais passé la nuit, pourquoi j'avais loupé des cours...

Bref, je balayai toutes ces interrogations de la main et gardai la tête dans mon assiette. J'avais repéré Black et Peter non loin et je n'allais pas m'étendre sur mon petit accrochage avec sa cousine ou sur ma découverte à propos de son meilleur ami. D'ailleurs, je ne pouvais en parler à Lily, c'était à Remus de le faire.

- Alors Mademoiselle Taylor, on sèche les cours maintenant ?

Au moment où j'entendais ces mots, je reçus une légère tape dans le dos qui me fit voir de trop près le contenu de mon assiette. La douleur de mon dos se réveilla instantanément et je grimaçai. Cependant, je ne me retournai même pas, sachant pertinemment à qui appartenait la voix.

- James, il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que j'avais peut-être des problèmes personnels ? lançai-je d'un ton moqueur alors qu'il s'installait à côté de moi.

Quand mes yeux croisèrent les siens, tandis que je levais la tête, je vis son immense sourire de toujours disparaître brusquement.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Artémis ? demanda-t-il avec inquiétude et empressement. Si tu as des problèmes, tu peux tout me dire !

Je le regardai avec incrédulité, mais de quoi parlait-il ? Me tournant vers Lily pour qu'elle m'apporte une explication, je vis l'affolement se peindre sur son visage. Qu'avaient-ils donc tous à la fin ?

- Qu'as-tu fait Arté ?

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ? aboyai-je, frustrée de ne pas comprendre de quoi ils parlaient.

Ils échangèrent un regard et Lily commença à fouiller dans son sac. Elle en sortit son miroir de poche qu'elle me tendit. Fronçant les sourcils, j'y jetai un coup d'œil pour voir mon image s'y refléter.

- La garce ! sifflai-je avec fureur en écrasant mon poing sur la table.

Elle ne s'était pas contentée de me lancer un sort, elle s'était aussi acharnée sur mon visage ! Mon œil arborait un joli bleu violacé sur le dessus et ma lèvre du bas était fendue. Je me demandais comment cela se faisait que je n'avais rien remarqué plus tôt, sûrement les effets de la potion antidouleur Et pourquoi Pomfresh ne m'avait pas enlevé ça, elle voulait garder des preuves ? Cette Serpentard, elle allait me le payer !

- Artémis ! beugla Lily en me tapotant le bras pour me faire redescendre sur terre.

À présent, plusieurs élèves de notre maison étaient tournés vers nous, mon amie ayant un organe vocal des plus... intéressant ? Mais je n'avais pas envie de répondre à toutes leurs questions, moi !

- Qui t'a fait ça ?

Enfin une question censée, même si c'était Black qui l'avait posé. Je ne l'avais pas vu, mais il s'était approché sournoisement pour écouter notre passionnante conversation. Je me levai donc dans l'intention d'échapper à tout cet acharnement.

- Tu demanderas à ta chère cousine ! lançai-je tout de même avec une grimace ironique à Black avant de partir à grands pas.

J'allai directement à l'infirmerie, nous n'avions pas cours cet après-midi et je savais qu'ils n'iraient pas me chercher là-bas. Il fallait que je me fasse soigner et, surtout, je devais _lui_ parler.

Mon frère, un loup-garou ?

x

- Artémis, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivée ? demanda un Remus encore bien pâle.

Il n'allait pas s'y mettre lui aussi ! Bon, je sais la frustration qu'on éprouve une fois clouée au lit donc je lui racontais ma petite histoire. Il se redressa, fin prêt pour « lui faire payer à cette traînée », dixit Remus, mais il n'alla pas bien loin et retomba lourdement sur son oreiller, exténué par son éclat. Loup-garouter toute la nuit ça épuise !

Le silence commençait à s'installer quand j'abordai le sujet épineux :

- Remus, je sais pourquoi tu es à l'infirmerie.

Un léger rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Il pensait sans doute que je ne pouvais réellement être au courant. Puis, devant mon visage grave, ses traits se durcirent et sa peau devint un peu plus livide encore.

- Tu…non… Comment ?

Il s'était redressé pour me faire face. Il avait vraiment l'air perdu, inquiet aussi et surtout curieux. Je savais qu'il ne voulait savoir qu'une seule chose et c'est pourquoi ses yeux scrutèrent les miens à la recherche de cette trace qu'il tentait de repérer. Cette trace de dégoût qu'il aurait dû m'inspirer.

Inutile de dire qu'il ne trouva rien de tout ceci, aucune haine, aucune hostilité. Il fut surpris, décontenancé même, puis il ferma les yeux et un seul mot s'échappa de ses lèvres : « Pourquoi ? »

- Tu es mon frère, murmurai-je alors qu'il rouvrait ses paupières et me fixait de ses yeux à nouveau gris. Quelle sœur haïrait son frère pour quelque chose dont il n'est en rien responsable ?

Les loups-garous sont presque toujours méprisés, pourquoi donc ? Ce sont des hommes, sauf un soir dans le mois, mais ils peuvent aimer aussi. Si vous ne me croyez pas, je peux vous dire que, quand il me serra dans ses bras, je ressentis tout l'amour qu'il avait pour moi. Un amour fraternel certes, mais éternel, j'en étais sûre.

- Tu sais, tu n'es pas le seul à te transformer en monstre, soufflai-je doucement à son oreille.

Il me repoussa instantanément et voulut savoir de quoi je parlais. Je me contentai donc de lui promettre de tout lui dire un jour et je sortis précipitamment de l'infirmerie.

Enfin, j'essayai de sortir quand l'infirmière me sauta dessus pour me sermonner sur le fait que j'étais partie sans son autorisation. De plus, elle voulait savoir ce qui m'était arrivé et je lui servis une histoire de chute dans les escaliers. Elle ne me croyait pas, mais comme je restais sur cette version, elle consentit à me laisser filer en faisant disparaître mes bandages et mes blessures.

À moi la liberté ! Et la vengeance...

x

À cette époque, une question aurait dû me traverser l'esprit. Remus était le loup-garou, d'accord, mais les animaux qui l'accompagnaient, qui étaient-ils ?

Malheureusement, j'étais trop absorbée par ma découverte sur mon frère et je ne me souvins de ce détail que bien plus tard, en apprenant la vérité.


	8. Chapitre 7

****Hellow! Alors voilà, j'ai un peu tardé pour publier la suite donc je mets trois chapitres d'un coup, en espérant que ça vous plaira. Si oui, n'hésitez pas à me le faire savoir! ^^

* * *

**Chapitre 7 – La neige, ou comment retomber en enfance**

Noël approchait à grands pas et je n'avais toujours pas d'idée pour ma vengeance. Je me demandais même si j'en avais besoin, puisque les représailles allaient être de haut niveau si j'étais découverte. Je ne voulais pas me retrouver avec toute une bande de futur Mangemorts sur le dos. Non, je pouvais m'en passer. Quoique, une petite revanche n'avait jamais fait de mal à personne, il suffisait simplement de trouver le bon moment et d'agir avec discrétion !

x

Le jour de Noël arriva assez rapidement et je me réveillai ce matin-là sous les cadeaux de mes amies et de ma famille.

Lily m'offrit un livre intitulé _La Sorcellerie dans l'Ancien Égypte_, un pur chef-d'œuvre que j'avais l'intention d'acquérir depuis un moment déjà. De ma sœur, je reçus un magnifique album en cuir noir où elle avait collé plusieurs de nos photos d'enfance. En nous voyant sous notre apparence de Vélane, je sentis les larmes me monter aux yeux, mais je me retenus et ouvris plutôt le paquet suivant.

Une longue chaîne argentée me tomba sur les genoux tandis que je retournai l'emballage dans tous les sens pour y chercher une carte ou un mot. Malheureusement, je ne trouvai rien. Examinant plus attentivement le collier, je m'émerveillai devant le pendentif finement ciselé : une magnifique étoile couleur de Lune où s'incrustaient de minuscules pierres étincelantes sur le côté gauche.

Je décidai de mettre momentanément de côté le bijou et ouvris le cadeau de Remus : une grosse boîte de fondants au caramel et une petite peluche ensorcelée. Il s'agissait de la copie exacte de Black, le chien, qui gambadait joyeusement autour de moi en s'arrêtant par moment pour que je le caresse. Le jouet se comportait comme un vrai animal, j'adorais.

Mes parents m'offraient un nouveau balai – l'un des plus fameux, le Courant d'Air 7000. Il y avait aussi d'autres paquets : des chocolats, des bonbons, de l'argent... Quand tout fut déballé, je reportai mon attention sur le collier d'origine inconnue et me tournai vers Lily pour lui demander son avis.

D'après elle, il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il fût ensorcelé, mais elle lança tout de même quelques sortilèges de détection : rien. Prenant le risque, je défis l'attache et le passai autour de mon cou avant de le refermer. L'étoile se nicha sur ma poitrine et aucun phénomène étrange ne se produisit.

Une fois nos cadeaux rangés, nous descendîmes dans la Grande Salle pour y prendre notre petit déjeuner. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde présent à cette heure et nous nous étions empressées de remonter au dortoir pour ranger nos cadeaux et en inaugurer certains.

C'est ainsi que nous nous étions installées dans la salle commune, elle, lisant son nouveau livre de potions que je lui avais offert, moi, jouant avec mon compagnon en peluche à quatre pattes tout en m'empiffrant de fondants au caramel.

Remus descendit quelques minutes plus tard et me remercia pour son cadeau, un livre en édition limitée parlant de défense contre les forces du Mal.

J'avais acheté des livres pour Lily, Remus et même ma sœur. Décidément, j'étais entourée d'intellectuels ! Dommage qu'ils ne déteignaient pas sur moi, mes notes en auraient bien eu besoin.

Remus s'installa à mes côtés et me regarda caresser la peluche tandis que nous parlions de choses et d'autre. Il me détailla ce qu'il avait eu comme cadeaux.

Le reste des Maraudeurs ne tardèrent pas à arriver et tous regardèrent ma peluche avec stupéfaction. Je fronçai les sourcils, ils n'avaient jamais vu de chien ? James me lança un rapide « bonjour » avant d'aller saluer Lily d'un grand sourire tout en lui demandant si elle avait eu beaucoup de cadeaux.

Il lui avait offert une énorme boîte de chocolat en forme de cœur à plusieurs étages, une dizaine, que j'avais contemplée avec des yeux ronds. C'était mon rêve d'avoir autant de chocolat ! Heureusement, ma si gentille meilleure amie me promit de les manger avec moi puisqu'elle était sûre de ne pas pouvoir tout avaler à elle seule. Lily le remercia donc et il eut droit à un baiser sur la joue. C'était bien Noël pour James !

Il arbora un sourire béat et Remus dut le faire redescendre sur terre en lui tapotant le bras pour l'emmener manger, à la suite des deux autres qui étaient déjà partis. Ce fut donc en le traînant par le bras que mon presque frère emmena James. Je me tournai ensuite vers Lily, elle était retournée à sa lecture, mine de rien, mais le léger rougissement de ses joues ne me trompait pas vraiment. Le bal était demain soir et ça promettait !

La journée se déroula plutôt bien, Lily ressortit une nouvelle fois sa robe de bal pour l'essayer et me demander, pour la sixième fois, si cela ne faisait pas _trop_. Trop quoi, me demanderiez-vous ? Je crois qu'elle trouvait que sa robe était trop féminine.

Elle l'avait acheté lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, il y a une semaine, et j'avais peiné à la convaincre de l'acheter, c'était une vraie merveille.

La robe était d'un blanc immaculé, faite d'un tissu aérien et brillant, mettant magnifiquement en valeur ses courbes harmonieuses. Elle avait un bustier au fin liseré doré, moulant parfaitement sa poitrine et sa taille. À partir des hanches, le vêtement devenait plus fluide et tombait d'un trait jusqu'à ses pieds.

Il s'agissait d'un déguisement d'ange auquel elle devait rajouter des ailes et une auréole. Ma petite Lily était tout simplement magnifique rien qu'avec cette robe ! Et dire qu'elle n'avait pas voulu la prendre…

Après cet intermède « essayage », nous nous étions emmitouflées dans plusieurs couches de vêtements, de cape, d'écharpe et de gants, avant de nous rendre au parc.

Plusieurs groupes d'élèves se livraient à des batailles de boules de neige tandis que d'autres faisaient simplement un bonhomme ou se promenaient tranquillement, comme nous. Je repérai les Maradeurs près du lac et j'orientai discrètement notre marche vers eux.

Ils ne nous virent pas venir, trop occupés à se lancer de la neige en riant et à se courir après. J'aperçus James non loin de nous qui venait de se prendre une importante masse de poudreuse blanche dans la figure, une plaisanterie signée Remus.

Avec un sourire mauvais, je me baissai et ramassai le plus de neige possible entre mes mains, puis me dirigeai vers mon frère. Je savais qu'il allait m'entendre arriver, mais James fit diversion en le bombardant de projectiles, si bien que Remus dut tendre les mains devant lui pour se protéger. Arrivée derrière lui, je sautai sur son dos en mettant la neige dans son cou, sous sa cape, tandis qu'il se débattait.

Nous étions tombés par terre entre temps, les membres entremêlés dans un doux capharnaüm. J'entendais les rires hilares des Maraudeurs et celui cristallin de ma meilleure amie. Je songeai tout de même à ouvrir les yeux et à essayer de me redresser. Remus se retourna sur le dos tandis que je me mettais à genoux pour épousseter la neige sur mes vêtements.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de faire ça, me prévint Remus avec un grand sourire alors qu'il se relevait et me tendait la main pour m'aider.

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je naïvement, tendant ma propre main pour agripper la sienne.

Je compris plus tard ce qu'il entendait par là.

À peine m'eut-il relevé qu'il profitait de mon élan pour me prendre par la taille et me jeter sur son épaule tel un sac de citrouilles. Je hurlai, bien évidemment, ce qui eut pour conséquence de faire redoubler les rires des autres. Nous nous approchions dangereusement d'une congère et je lui ordonnai de me lâcher s'il ne voulait pas mourir dans d'affreuses souffrances.

Mon charisme extraordinaire fit des ravages : il m'obéit et me lâcha. Bien entendu, le seul petit détail négligeable est que j'atterris en plein dans le monticule de neige, m'enfonçant de plusieurs centimètres dans la poudreuse qui me recouvrit presque entièrement. En ressortant, je ressemblais fortement à un bonhomme de neige, ce qui devait sûrement être comique.

En effet, Lily était à genoux dans la neige en train de se tenir le ventre tellement elle riait. Remus était l'un des seuls encore debout, avec Sirius qui se tenait à un arbre. Peter, lui, était assis dans la neige tandis que James se roulait par terre, devenant presque aussi blanc que moi. Ils finirent par se calmer.

Quelques instants plus tard, mon capitaine battait des bras et des jambes dans la neige et Lily s'approcha de lui afin de voir pourquoi il ne se relevait pas. J'en profitai pour me glisser derrière ma meilleure amie qui s'était plantée devant les pieds de Potter et qui, maintenant, le traitait d'enfant. Je la poussai donc sans ménagement et elle s'affala lourdement sur le pauvre James. Paix à son âme.

Ne souhaitant pas rester là lorsqu'elle se remettrait sur pieds, je courus me cacher derrière un arbre, laissant libre cours à mon hilarité.

Riant comme une folle, je repris bien vite mes esprits quand une boule de neige m'explosa en pleine figure. Heureusement que la neige était molle, le choc n'avait donc pas été douloureux. Enlevant les flocons de mes yeux, j'aperçus à quelques pas Black qui me regardait d'un air goguenard, une autre boule de neige à la main. C'est qu'il me cherchait celui-là !

J'hésitai sur la marche à suivre. Il est vrai que la neige avait tendance à résorber mon cerveau à l'état d'un petit pois, me faisant fatalement retomber en enfance. Mais passons ! Un sourire sadique s'étala sur mon visage et, ni une, ni deux, je m'élançai en courant sur Black. Il perdit un peu de sa superbe, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à un tel comportement de ma part. Oui, je suis une jeune fille très sage et très gentille, il ne faudrait pas l'oublier.

C'est ainsi que, totalement abasourdi par cette sauvageonne qui s'élançait vers lui avec la grâce d'un concombre sauvage en pleine guerre contre les courgettes, il ne fit pas un geste et laissa tomber sa boule de neige à terre.

Ne pouvant ralentir, je le percutai donc avec une certaine violence, même si je ne courais pas vraiment vite - heureusement pour mes attributs féminins. Nous nous étalâmes donc dans la neige, moi sur lui, lui sous moi. Cette situation pourrait certainement prêter à confusion, mais il ne faudrait pas oublier que c'est mon ennemi, actuellement.

Oui, oui, je sais ! Être couchée sur mon soi-disant adversaire, la tête gentiment posée sur son torse était étrange. Mais je reprenais ma respiration ! Quelques secondes plus tard, où les battements de mon cœur avaient largement eux le temps de s'accélérer, je me redressai tant bien que mal. Satané cœur, je ne vois pas pourquoi il s'affolait pour si peu. Bon, d'accord, Black est pas mal physiquement, il dégage une douce chaleur rassurante et il sent bon, mais que voulez-vous ? Nous étions ennemis !

Une fois debout, il me regarda étrangement, d'une façon qui me gênait et pourrait tout aussi bien me faire rougir. C'est pourquoi, je me détournai rapidement et rejoignis Lily et James qui étaient tout aussi rouge l'un que l'autre. Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'elle avait également atterri sur l'un des Maraudeurs. La prenant par le bras, elle me suivit sans résistance, trop contente d'échapper à James Potter.

Nous arrivions enfin dans notre dortoir qui était désert à cette heure de la journée. Une fois changées, nous nous affalions sur mon lit en grignotant les chocogrenouilles que j'avais reçus. Lily était plongée dans ses pensées, tout comme moi qui me demandais ce qui avait pris à mon petit cœur de s'exciter ainsi.

- Artémis, m'interrompit-elle en posant sa main sur mon bras pour me faire redescendre sur le plancher des hippogriffes. Tu sais, je crois que… je crois que je l'aime.

- Hein ? m'exclamai-je avec la grâce d'un Troll en me tournant brusquement vers elle. Qui ça ?

- James, reprit-elle en me regardant bizarrement.

- Ah oui, bien sûr, dis-je en passant une main devant mes yeux pour recouvrer mes esprits, mais ça fait des années que je le sais et que je te le répète, Lily-jolie.

Elle fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant le surnom que Potter lui donnait, puis soupira bruyamment avant de se laisser tomber sur mon coussin.

Je réfléchissais activement. Lily venait de me dire qu'elle l'aimait, elle savait donc ce qu'était l'amour, contrairement à moi. Alors peut-être pourrait-elle m'éclairer ?

- Lily, commençai-je avec hésitation.

Hésitation qu'elle sentit puisqu'elle se redressa subitement, un air inquiet peint sur son beau visage.

- Pourquoi a-t-on le cœur qui bat plus vite et plus fort avec certaines personnes ? demandai-je rapidement en plongeant mon regard dans ses yeux émeraude.

Ma meilleure amie fronça les sourcils, ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma à nouveau. Ensuite, elle fit quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais absolument pas : elle éclata de rire. Je la regardai comme deux ronds de Jelly, abasourdis par son comportement.

- Tu… tu… es sérieuse ? hoqueta-t-elle en essayant de se calmer devant mon visage resté de marbre.

- Oui, répondis-je simplement.

-Désolé, fit-elle doucement, tout sérieux retrouvé. Ça veut simplement dire que tu es amoureuse, Arté.


	9. Chapitre 8

**Chapitre 8 – Un bal comme les autres, ou presque…**

_Pour la cent millionième fois, non ! Ce n'était pas concevable. Je ne pouvais être amoureuse de Black, c'était tout bonnement impossible. Non, non et non !_

x

Le lendemain de Noël, on pouvait entendre clairement les cris hystériques des filles, excitées à l'idée du bal qui allait avoir lieu le soir même. Lily était heureuse aujourd'hui, elle m'avait laissé dormir jusqu'à dix heures et demie du matin, un exploit pour elle. Il faudrait que je songe à remercier Potter.

Je n'avais donc pas pris mon petit déjeuner et ce fut ma meilleure amie qui m'annonça la nouvelle : Sirius Black venait de rompre avec sa dinde ! Oui, vous avez bien entendu, il n'allait donc pas avec sa blondasse de petite amie au bal.

Non, je ne m'en réjouissais pas. D'ailleurs qu'est-ce que ça pouvait bien me faire, hein ? C'est ce que je m'évertuais à répéter à Lily qui faisait la sourde oreille. Elle s'obstinait à dire que j'étais intéressée par Sirius, enfin Black plutôt, mais où va le monde ?

Le déjeuner arriva très vite et nous n'avions pas eu le temps de finir notre partie d'échec – jeu que je détestais, mais auquel Lily m'avait forcée à jouer en me prenant par les sentiments, soi-disant qu'elle m'avait laissé dormir longtemps ce matin. Je n'étais donc pas pressée de retourner à la salle commune pour reprendre la partie, mais, quand je vis Remus, je me promis de lui demander de me sauver la vie. Après tout, il adorait tout ce qui faisait réfléchir, non ?

M'étant débarrassée de Lily et de son jeu d'échec, je sortis le livre qu'elle m'avait offert et m'installai devant la cheminée, près de Remus. Les autres Maraudeurs traînaient on ne sait où, préparant sans doute un autre de leur plan foireux.

Le bal commençait par le dîner à dix-neuf heures. Ainsi, vers le milieu de l'après-midi, les élèves étant sortis commencèrent à rentrer afin de se préparer pour le soir. Je regardai avec consternation deux filles surexcitées de sixième année qui rejoignaient leur dortoir en piaillant fortement.

Las, je refermai mon livre d'un claquement sec, montai dans notre dortoir et attrapai ma cape d'hiver. M'emmitouflant dedans, j'esquissai une sortie discrète par la salle commune bondée. C'est donc avec soulagement que je retrouvai les couloirs silencieux du château, écoutant avec délice mes pas résonner sur la pierre froide.

Une fois dans le parc, je m'aperçus que j'étais seule. Tout le monde était déjà rentré. Je m'assis donc près du lac, contemplant sa surface blanche qu'on aurait pu confondre avec la berge.

Faisant fi de mon absence de gants et prise d'une envie subite, je m'activai ensuite à modeler un bonhomme de neige haut comme trois pommes. Au final, je me retrouvai avec une sorte de tas de neige informe.

Dépitée, je me laissai tomber dans la neige et observai le ciel gris de cette fin de journée. Les flocons tombaient lentement, se transformant en eau au contact de ma peau nue. Mes yeux se fermèrent et je pus profiter de cette impression de silence cotonneux.

Un bruissement me fit ouvrir les yeux et je me retrouvai nez à nez avec Black, le chien. Cela faisait longtemps que je ne l'avais pas vu celui-là. Il s'installa tranquillement à mes côtés, me réchauffant par sa présence et la chaleur de son corps. Les minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi, je sentais le torse de l'animal se soulever au rythme de ses respirations lentes et profondes. Je m'endormis.

Plongée dans les limbes du sommeil, je mis longtemps à me rendre compte que la voix m'appelant ne faisait pas partie de mon imagination, mais bien du monde réel. Mes yeux s'ouvrirent donc avec difficulté, mes cils étaient collés par la neige et la glace. Black se tenait devant moi dans toute sa splendeur, une cape épaisse négligemment posée sur ses épaules. Il n'y avait plus une trace de Black, le chien, ce qui me déçut un peu. Après tout, peut-être avait-il fui en voyant arriver Sirius. Oui, ça devait être ça.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me relever et, une fois debout, je m'époussetai et secouai mes longs cheveux noirs dans lesquels la neige s'était nichée. Nous rentrâmes dans le château puis nous atteignîmes la salle commune, le tout dans un silence pesant. À l'intérieur, tout était silencieux et désert, les élèves devaient être en train de se préparer, il était presque l'heure.

Je quittai Sirius et grimpai lestement les quelques marches menant à mon dortoir. Devant la porte close, une chose m'interpella : pourquoi diable Black était-il venu me chercher ?

Lorsque j'ouvris le battant, un capharnaüm sans nom régnait. Ça criait, gesticulait et piaillait dans tous les coins. Des tas de vêtements s'amoncelaient ici et là tandis que les filles s'habillaient, se maquillaient ou encore finissaient de se coiffer. Sur le pas de la porte, j'hésitai à m'aventurer dans cette jungle hostile. Lily m'aperçut à ce moment et me traîna dans la pièce à sa suite, m'enjoignant de me dépêcher si je ne souhaitais pas être en retard.

Mon amie m'avait préparé ma tenue qui reposait à présent sur mon lit. Alors qu'elle achevait de coiffer sa longue et magnifique chevelure rousse, je m'habillai rapidement. D'un coup de baguette, j'attachai mes cheveux dans un chignon lâche d'où quelques mèches folles s'échappaient. Puis, me précipitant dans la salle de bain avec ma rapidité habituelle - en traînant des pieds et à la vitesse de pointe d'un kilomètre par heure -, je poudrai mes paupières de noirs avant de souligner mes yeux bruns d'un trait de crayon de la même couleur. Pour les lèvres, que j'avais assez fine, j'utilisai une teinte rouge cinabre à laquelle j'ajoutai un soupçon de brillant à lèvres pour capter la lumière. Enfin, j'appliquais un blush rosé sur mes pommettes rebondies. Oui, j'étais peut-être paresseuse, mais je savais me mettre en valeur et prendre soin de ma modeste personne.

Après cette préparation éclair, je retournai dans le dortoir afin de m'examiner sous toutes les coutures. J'étais censée être déguisée en ange des ténèbres, ce qui, je dois vous le confier, était plutôt réussi. Une courte jupe noire où se superposait couches de tulle et de satin au fin liseré de dentelle un corset à larges bretelles en cuir noir qui se fermait sur le devant par un épais lacet de satin de la même couleur, ce qui faisait ressortir ma poitrine et ma taille. Pour accessoiriser le tout, j'avais ajouté une longue mitaine en soie ébène sur mon bras gauche qui finissait au milieu de mon biceps, ainsi qu'un ruban rouge noué sur mon poignet, ruban qui, d'ailleurs, ornait aussi mes hanches d'un joli nœud carmin. J'enfilais ensuite une paire de bottes en cuir de la couleur que ma tenue. Elles montaient un peu plus haut que mes genoux, accentuant les contours de mes jambes.

J'étais prête ! Enfin presque, puisque je me tournai vers Lily afin qu'elle donne la touche finale à mon costume : de magnifiques ailes noires en plumes incrustées entre mes omoplates. Mon amie avait les même en blanches et, avec son auréole dorée surmontant sa tête et sa fine ceinture dorée, on aurait dit un ange.

Le dortoir s'était vidé, il ne restait plus que nous deux. Quand nous sortîmes dans la salle commune, quelques élèves attendaient ou achevaient d'ajuster leur costume. Les autres devaient nous attendre en bas du grand escalier. C'est donc d'un pas léger que nous nous y rendîmes.

Le hall grouillait principalement de vampires, de sorcières et de zombies attendant l'ouverture de la porte de la Grande Salle. Lily et moi avions descendu l'escalier en riant de certains déguisements. En effet, nous avions repéré l'ancienne dinde de Sirius habillée d'un costume de lapin rose bonbon. C'était tout simplement hilarant.

Les Maraudeurs étaient dans un coin et de nombreuses filles lorgnaient sur eux. Sirius, en vampire au le teint blafard et aux lèvres artistiquement ensanglantées, discutait gaiement avec son fidèle ami Potter Pan. En effet, James avait revêtu un costume de Peter Pan qui lui allait à merveille. Tout ça grâce à moi. En effet, c'était le dessin animé préféré de ma chère Lily. On avait également un Peter en squelette, ce qui était assez réussi, je dois l'avouer. Un peu en retrait se trouvaient Remus et ma sœur.

Lorsqu'ils étaient venus me voir à la recherche d'un déguisement, j'avais eu une illumination. C'est ainsi que Lina se retrouva en Blanche-Neige et mon presque frère en Prince Charmant. Le couple idéal !

Une main posée sur mon avant-bras me fit me retourner. Jared Dickinson me faisait face, un sourire charmeur sur les lèvres. Il avait revêtu pour l'occasion un costume de pirate qu'on aurait pu croire authentique. Il me proposa son bras tandis que les lourds battants de la Grande Salle s'ouvraient. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Lily qui se trouvait aux côtés de James, j'esquissai un sourire ravi avant de me laisser porter par le flot.

Nous entrâmes alors dans la Grande Salle.


	10. Chapitre 9

**Chapitre 9 – L'éclat d'une étoile**

La Grande Salle était tout simplement magnifique, comme lors des traditionnels bals annuels organisés par Dumbledore. Ça en devenait presque lassant. Oui, j'étais blasée de ces habituelles tables rondes dont les nappes changeaient seulement de couleur - cette année, nous avions droit au beige irisé -, de ces décorations extraordinaires et magnifiques décorant les murs, de ces rubans dorés ou argentés entourant les milliers de bougies flottant dans les airs. Aussi, me souciant peu de la décoration, je pris place aux côtés de Jared, à une table de Serdaigle.

Durant tout le repas, mes yeux étaient inexorablement attirés par la tablée où ma meilleure amie et ma sœur dînaient. J'aurais même pu supporter Black et ses blagues scabreuses ! En fait, je crois que même la compagnie du professeur Binns aurait été moins mortelle - sans vilain jeu de mots, je vous prie de le croire - que cette bande de Serdaigle. Ceux-ci n'avaient que deux sujets de discussion : les études et le Quidditch. Bien sûr, j'adorais ce sport, mais nous étions à une soirée, bon sang ! Inutile de dire que je m'amusais comme une petite folle.

L'heure de la danse arriva à mon plus grand soulagement - deux minutes de plus et j'étais bonne pour Azkaban pour un étranglement en bonne et due forme de ce Jared et ses sourires à deux noises. Lorsqu'elle se leva, je rejoignis vivement ma Lily.

- Sauve-moi ! m'exclamai-je avec désespoir en l'attrapant par le bras tandis qu'elle se dirigeait vers la piste de danse avec James.

Non, je ne m'incrustais pas. Après tout, Lily était _mon_ amie et les amies passent avant tout, même avant un Potter Pan vert sapin ! Elle s'arrêta net et fronça les sourcils. Je lui expliquai rapidement ma galère tandis que mon capitaine se moquait allégrement de moi. S'il ne voulait pas finir en Potter Panda, il vaudrait mieux pour lui qu'il se calme.

Mon regard glacial eut l'effet escompté puisqu'il cessa subitement de rire. Puis, je me tournai vers Lily qui se retenait de me sortir un « Je te l'avais bien dit ! » inapproprié pour cette occasion. En effet, elle n'avait rien dit du tout, ou alors, peut-être que je ne l'avais pas écouté à ce moment précis. Toutefois, là n'était pas la question.

- Écoute Arté, commença mon amie d'une voix douce, rejoins donc notre table et la question sera réglée.

Tandis que j'acquiesçais mollement, elle m'entraîna légèrement à l'écart des oreilles indiscrètes. Oui, parce qu'un James Potter discret, vous rêvez les yeux ouverts et en couleurs s'il vous plaît !

- Je suis sûre que Sirius se fera un plaisir de t'accueillir à la table, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, chuchota-t-elle à mon oreille d'un ton de conspiratrice.

- Lily, pour la dernière fois, je ne suis pas amoureuse de lui ! râlai-je avec conviction.

Elle se contenta de hausser un sourcil, faisant celle qui n'y croyait pas du tout. Je soupirai de découragement.

- En tout cas, tu as toutes tes chances, continua-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. Il n'a cessé de te regarder depuis que nous sommes arrivées dans le hall.

- Tu m'en vois ravie ! m'exclamai-je en maugréant. Maintenant, va donc batifoler avec ton Potter et laisse ma vie sentimentale où elle est, c'est-à-dire enfermée à double tour dans un coffre-fort.

Lily m'adressa un sourire goguenard avant de s'éloigner au bras de James. Tant mieux ! Je me tournai donc vers la table des Maraudeurs et pris place à côté de ma sœur, à quelques encablures de Black que j'ignorai du mieux que je pus.

Il était assis là dans toute sa splendeur, échangeant quelques mots avec Peter. Ses cheveux bruns coiffés en arrière dévoilaient son visage aux traits fin et empreint d'une aristocratie caractéristique de la longue lignée des Black. Tout de noir vêtu, son visage rendu blafard par du maquillage, Sirius ressemblait aux représentations de vampires que j'avais vus dans un livre, petite.

Sentant mon regard peser sur lui, il finit par lever la tête vers moi, plongeant ses prunelles grises dans mes yeux noisette. Un sourire en coin s'étendit sur ses lèvres tandis que les battements de mon cœur s'accéléraient. Je me perdis longtemps dans ses iris insondables puis finis par me reprendre. M'arrachant à sa contemplation, je me tournai vers ma sœur et entamai une conversation légère et sans grand intérêt.

Nous discutions depuis quelques minutes lorsque Remus eut l'idée saugrenue d'inviter Lina à danser, elle accepta avec plaisir. Ruminant ma colère à l'encontre de tous ces couples qui se formaient, je décidai de noyer ma misérable vie dans la boisson. Je me levai donc de ma chaise et esquissai quelques pas tout en essayant d'ignorer Sirius.

Au bar, on servait de l'alcool uniquement aux personnes majeures. J'avais de la chance, c'était mon cas ! C'est ainsi que je m'enfilai un verre de Whisky-Pur-Feu et que je demandai un cocktail alcoolisé au doux nom de _Songes d'été_. Mon verre en main, je rejoignis la table. En tout cas, j'essayai puisque Jared m'attrapa au vol, paix à son âme.

Cependant, il se montra d'une très grande politesse en me demandant si je ne voulais pas danser – non, non et non ! – et si, dans le cas contraire, il pouvait inviter une autre fille – oui, oui et oui. Quand je parvins enfin à ma table, toutes les chaises étaient vides. Avec une grimace, je m'affalai et observai les convives.

Mon regard vogua parmi les élèves puis se posa involontairement sur Black qui dansait. Il était avec une brune au costume de danseuse du ventre, une Poufsouffle, bien évidemment. Alors qu'il se penchait vers elle, sûrement pour l'embrasser, je détournai mon regard, me levai et me précipitai à grands pas à l'extérieur de cette pièce étouffante.

Le parc était superbe. Des centaines de massifs aux fines roses blanches s'alignaient le long de sentiers de terre battue tracés par la magie et illuminés par des lanternes dorées. Ici et là, des couples se promenaient ou échangeaient un baiser langoureux. Je m'assis sur un banc le plus loin de l'entrée que je pus, puis je repliai mes jambes sous mes fesses et fermai les paupières. Ainsi, pendant quelques instants je me laissai bercer par le doux hululement des chouettes partant pour leur dîner nocturne.

Un bruissement à mes côtés me fit sursauter et j'ouvris les yeux : deux grandes pupilles grises m'observaient dans la nuit, Black, le chien. Il s'installa près de moi et je commençai à le caresser, sa présence était réconfortante.

- Tu sais, commençai-je en me demandant si je n'étais pas folle de parler à un animal. À un moment, j'ai pensé qu'il avait changé. Je croyais m'être trompée et l'avoir jugé trop rapidement, mais c'était ça mon erreur. Il a certainement joué un rôle pendant les moments où il était gentil. En y repensant, je n'ai jamais été aussi bien avec quelqu'un, à part avec Lina et Lily, bien sûr. Mais je ne ferais pas la bêtise de faire partie de son tableau de chasse.

Je m'arrêtai quelques instants, me perdant dans la voûte étoilée que l'absence de nuages rendait visible. Ma main se porta à mon cou où mes doigts s'agrippèrent à l'étoile argentée que je portais.

- Je me demande qui me l'a offert, murmurai-je pour moi-même.

Un « Ouaf ! » sonore me tira de mes rêveries et je regardai Black qui avait posé sa tête sur mes genoux. Il m'observait de ses yeux malicieux et j'esquissai un léger sourire.

- Je l'ai vu, repris-je après un instant de silence. Il était avec une fille et allait l'embrasser, une parmi tant d'autres.

Le chien releva la tête avec un air… scandalisé ? Je me posais des questions, mais son expression semblait vraiment humaine. Rapidement, il se mit sur ses pattes, me donna un coup de langue sur la main et sauta lestement du banc. Il disparut au détour du chemin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le froid de ce mois de décembre finit par me déloger et je me retrouvai à nouveau dans la Grande Salle. Un coup d'œil et je fus partie. La vision de Jared embrassant goulûment un lapin rose m'avait pour le moins écœuré.

La salle commune était vide lorsque j'y pénétrai. Je m'allongeai avec délice sur le canapé le plus proche de la cheminée et m'endormis en essayant de faire abstraction de ces vagues de pensées parasites.

Une main me secoua pour me réveiller, il s'agissait de Lily. Alors que je me frottai les yeux, je m'aperçus que nous étions seules. Mon amie tenait dans ses mains une rose blanche, similaire à celle se trouvant dans le parc. J'en conclus que James avait encore fait des siennes.

Elle me raconta sa soirée, m'apprenant avec un sourire béat qu'elle sortait officiellement avec Potter. La nouvelle me fit un choc. Je m'y attendais, certes, mais l'entendre de vive voix avait quelque chose de trop réel. Un peu comme si ma vie, à côté, n'était qu'une photo en noir et blanc tandis que ma Lily vivait dans des couleurs vives et éclatantes. Je la félicitai, feignant la joie du mieux que je pus. Bien sûr, elle n'était pas dupe et changea de sujet.

- Au fait, tu l'as fait tomber en dormant, fit mon amie en me tendant la rose qu'elle tenait à la main.

Je fronçai les sourcils en prenant la fleur, me demandant qui diable pouvait me l'avoir laissé. Je pensai d'ailleurs qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une méprise, mais, erreur ou pas, cela me rendit mon sourire. Nous montâmes donc dans le dortoir, Lily achevant de me raconter quelques détails croustillants avant de nous coucher.

* * *

Et voilà pour cette série de trois chapitres.

Ah, et je prête Sirius Black à celle qui mettra la première review sur ce chapitre! =D

A bientôt.


	11. Chapitre 10

Bonjour!

Alors c'est Takinza qui a hérité de Sirius cette semaine ^^ Merci aux personnes qui ont reviewé, anonymes ou non, c'était très gentil de leur part!

Voilà, je vous laisse avec un chapitre au titre révélateur! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 10 – Le terrible secret des Maraudeurs**

Les jours passèrent dans une douce quiétude et, bientôt, le bal ne fut plus qu'un souvenir lointain. Lily et James formaient le couple phare de Poudlard, mais je me désespérais pour ma sœur : ils avançaient à la vitesse d'un escargot estropié.

Black était malade. Oui, il n'avait plus eu une seule conquête depuis le bal, ce qui était pour le moins très étrange, voire carrément angoissant. Que mijotait-il donc ? James avait l'air ravi pour lui, ce qui ajoutait à la bizarrerie. D'ailleurs, celui-ci m'avait fait une réflexion curieuse lors d'un entraînement où j'étais particulièrement distraite : « Tu devrais parler avec Sirius. » m'avait-il annoncé le plus sérieusement du monde. Après m'être demandé si je ne lui avais pas malencontreusement assené un coup de batte sur la tête, je le priais de s'expliquer. Il demeura mystérieux et esquissa un sourire entendu. D'accord, Lily avait encore trop parlé.

Nous étions jeudi et la tension était à son comble. Le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle devait avoir lieu ce samedi et James houspillait tout le monde à chaque entraînement, ça en devenait pénible. Il devrait bien se mettre dans la tête qu'on ne pouvait pas être parfait ! Lily préférait rester en dehors de ça, la traîtresse.

L'après-midi du même jour, je cherchai mon Remus adoré afin qu'il m'aide dans mon devoir de métamorphose qui me posait quelques problèmes. Je le retrouvai marchant près du lac enneigé en compagnie de James. Ils me tournaient le dos et ne me virent pas arriver. Tandis que je me dirigeai vers eux, Black, le chien, fit son apparition et trottina à mes côtés.

- Bonjour ! m'exclamai-je gaiement en rejoignant les deux garçons.

Ils m'accueillirent avec un sourire, mais leurs sourcils s'arquèrent lorsque leurs yeux se posèrent sur mon fidèle compagnon à quatre pattes.

- C'est Black, les informai-je poliment.

Leurs visages se décomposèrent et je ne sus pourquoi.

- Sirius t'a dit qu'il était un Animagus ? s'écria un James horrifié.

Je ne compris pas tout de suite et un tonitruant « Quoi ? » m'échappa involontairement, puis, prenant le temps de réfléchir et voyant Remus devenir livide, je me dis qu'il y avait hippopotame rose sous rocher. Mes idées s'organisèrent en rangs d'oignons et la vérité éclata au grand jour.

- Tu veux dire que Black, le chien, est en réalité Black, l'idiot ? beuglai-je en ouvrant de grands yeux.

Les deux Maraudeurs acquiescèrent d'un hochement de tête synchrone.

- Et tu vas me dire que toi tu te transformes en hippopotame rose ? demandai-je à James d'un ton où l'ironie perçait.

- En cerf, précisa mon capitaine avec un sourire contrit.

- Et Peter en rat, intervint Remus. Ils ont fait ça uniquement…

- Tu plaisantes ! m'écriai-je tout en me demandant si, finalement, je ne m'étais pas endormie sur mon devoir de métamorphose. Vous êtes idiots ou quoi ? C'est illégal, bon sang !

Mes mains tremblaient sous le coup de la colère, mais aussi de la surprise. Apprendre que mes amis risquaient d'atterrir à Azkaban m'avait clouée sur place, les yeux dans le vide, l'esprit en ébullition.

Brusquement, je fis volte-face et rentrai au château en courant presque. Arrivée dans la salle commune, je m'affalai sur le fauteuil que j'avais quitté quelques minutes plus tôt, sous le regard interrogateur de Lily. Je restai quelques instants sans bouger, réfléchissant à tout cela. D'accord, ils avaient fait cela pour Remus, mais ils s'étaient quand même comportés comme une bande d'inconscients.

Soupirant de découragement face à leur stupidité, j'enfouis mon visage dans mes mains. Mes pensées dérivèrent lentement et je finis par me calmer. Après tout, c'était _leur_ problème ! Mais il est vrai qu'imaginer Black derrière les barreaux et entouré de Détraqueurs avait quelque chose de dérangeant. Je n'imaginais même pas la réaction de ma chère Lily quand elle saurait ça.

Soudain, je relevai brusquement la tête tandis que je pensais à une chose. Qu'avais-je donc pu dire d'embarrassant en présence de Black, le chien et l'idiot ? Cependant, je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir plus longtemps puisque Lily me secoua vivement l'épaule. Je la regardai un instant avec incrédulité avant de me reprendre et de me pencher sur mon devoir en soupirant.

Lorsque les Maraudeurs rentrèrent, Remus tint à me parler en privé et je lui fis une réponse digne d'une fille contrariée qu'on ne lui ait pas dit la vérité : « Mais que veux-tu que ça me fasse ? Vous êtes assez grands pour faire ce que vous voulez ! ». Très puéril, vous en conviendrez, mais je ne n'avais pas digéré leur petit écart de conduite et, surtout, le fait que Black vienne écouter aux portes, l'air de rien. Je m'étonnai donc, lorsque, quelques heures plus tard, Sirius vint me présenter ses excuses avec un air gêné que je ne lui avais jamais vu. Pincez-moi, je rêve !

Bon, j'appris plus tard que mon presque frère l'avait forcé à venir me voir, mais, peu importe, pour mon imagination c'était suffisant pour engendrer des scénarios tous plus décousus de sens les uns que les autres.

La vie reprit donc son cours et le vendredi passa lentement mais sûrement.

x

Le samedi arriva, accompagné de son match Serdaigle-Gryffondor. Je me levai assez tard et déjeunai peu, James avait le don de me mettre les nerfs à vif. C'était une vraie pile électrique montée sur ressort et même Lily ne parvint pas à le calmer plus de cinq minutes. Après le petit-déjeuner, les joueurs se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires et Melinda entreprit de me rassurer quant à mon second match, mais cela n'eut pas beaucoup d'effet.

Alors que nous étions dans le box, attendant le signal annonciateur de notre sortie, j'entendais la clameur de la foule s'élever doucement. Je fermai les yeux et respirai un grand coup, essayant de me débarrasser de la boule d'angoisse qui plombait mon estomac. Une main se posa sur mon épaule et je me retournai.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer, fit Black avec un sourire apaisant.

Je hochai mollement la tête tandis que mes yeux se perdaient dans ses deux prunelles grises. Un coup de sifflet retentissant me fit sortir de mes dérives et je me concentrai plutôt sur le match tandis que les battants en bois s'ouvraient devant nous.

Le premier tour de stade me détendit et je me laissai porter par l'allégresse que provoque le vol sur balai. Des cris s'élevaient de part et d'autre des spectateurs, mais je parvins à en faire abstraction pour me focaliser sur le Souaffle qui allait être lancé.

Un second coup de sifflet et la partie débuta. Déjà, un Cognard chargeait Chris, je le mis en déroute d'un bon revers de batte. Mon coéquipier passa à James qui marqua le premier but. Le match se poursuivit, Gryffondor ayant une certaine longueur d'avance.

Puis, tout s'accéléra et je me demandai si nous ne jouions pas contre des Serpentard : Robin se prit un coup de coude de Jared lui-même tandis qu'Adam était la cible de Cognards envoyés de plus en plus brutalement.

Ensuite, alors que j'observais Melinda et Jared faisant la course pour attraper le Vif d'Or, Dylane, une batteuse de l'autre équipe, m'enfonça violemment son pied dans le ventre avant d'esquisser un sourire goguenard. Il s'agissait de la dernière copine en date de Jared, elle devait se venger du fait qu'il m'ait accompagnée au bal, d'après mes estimations.

Profitant de ce que le public regardait les attrapeurs à l'œuvre, je m'approchai rapidement d'elle et lui assenai une claque magistrale. La jeune fille, surprise, manqua tomber de son balai. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Sirius s'approcher rapidement de nous en fronçant les sourcils. Il me demanda s'il y avait un problème et je lui répondis par la négative.

Tout à notre discussion, nous ne vîmes pas le Cognard qui fonçait droit sur nous. Alors qu'il était à un mètre de percuter mon coéquipier, je me précipitai et renvoyai la balle noire dans une autre direction. Sirius me remercia d'un sourire avant d'aller patrouiller près du gardien.

Les attrapeurs avaient perdu le Vif tandis que nous discutions et James en avait profité pour marquer plusieurs buts. Nous menions de près de cent soixante points lorsque Dylane refit son apparition. Je ne la vis pas venir, mais je sentis son coude s'abattre sur ma tempe, ce qui me sonna quelques instants. Heureusement, Madame Bibine l'avait vu et siffla pour une pénalité en notre faveur.

Quelque chose de chaud coulait le long de ma joue et je ne mis pas longtemps à m'apercevoir que c'était mon sang. Alors que je commençais à tourner de l'œil à la vision de tout ce rouge sur ma main, on siffla et les applaudissements explosèrent dans les gradins : Melinda avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, Gryffondor avait gagné.

Je rejoignis la terre ferme où je m'écrasai lamentablement par terre. Ma paupière était collée par le sang et mon autre œil pleurait à cause de la douleur, aussi je ne vis pas grand-chose lors de mon atterrissage. Pitoyable, je sais.

On m'aida à me relever, me tendit un mouchoir avec lequel je tentai d'essuyer mes deux yeux avant de l'appuyer sur mon arcade ouverte. Enfin, ma vue redevint nette et j'eus la surprise de découvrir un Sirius Black inquiet devant moi. Il m'emmena vers les vestiaires où se trouvaient nos coéquipiers débordants de joie. Melinda et moi finîmes par rejoindre les douches pour nous débarrasser de toute la crasse accumulée.

À la sortie, Lily m'attendait et me demanda plusieurs fois si j'allais bien, je la rassurai du mieux que je pus, mais elle ne se calma que lorsque James fit son apparition. Nous rentrâmes à la salle commune dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

Le soir, après le dîner, une fête eut lieu, ce qui n'inquiéta pas outre mesure les Préfets présents. La Bierraubeurre coulait à flot tandis que les alcools plus forts se faisaient discrets. Les friandises étaient également de la partie et des pâtisseries avaient été rapportées de la cuisine. Bref, la fête battait son plein.

Au cours de la soirée, j'avais été défiée par James à un jeu de dés où le perdant devait boire un verre de vodka cul sec. C'est donc avec appréhension que je m'installai à la table. Le jeu débuta sous les encouragements de certains, Lily étant heureusement dans une autre partie de la pièce.

* * *

Alors cette fois-ci, si vous mettez un commentaire, Peter vous fera un striptease!

Quoi, comment ça personne ne veut?

Bon, alors le très célèbre Capitaine et Poursuiveur de Gryffondor enlèvera ses lunettes et posera pour vous en tenue de Quidditch! =D

A bientôt!


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 – L'alcool ? Un faux ami, bien sûr.**

Inutile de dire que je perdais, et plus je perdais, plus je devais boire. Au bout d'une petite douzaine de verres aussi grands qu'un dé à coudre, j'abandonnai. Je ne tenais pas l'alcool et la tête me tournait, mais le plus important c'était que j'avais faim.

Je trouvai Lily un peu plus loin, elle me regarda en secouant la tête de consternation. Cependant, je m'approchai et lui appris que je me rendais aux cuisines. Elle acquiesça un peu trop rapidement et avec un trop grand sourire, mais je n'y pris pas vraiment garde.

L'air frais du couloir me fit du bien et j'entrepris de trouver les cuisines. Après plusieurs tours et détours, évitant Rusard par je ne sais quel miracle, j'arrivai enfin devant le tableau représentant une corbeille de fruits. Alors que je levais mon bras pour chatouiller la poire, une main se posa sur celui-ci et je sursautai, surprise.

Sirius se tenait à mes côtés, me regardant d'un air sévère.

- Ça ne va pas de sortir toute seule dans cet état ? commença-t-il en s'énervant. Heureusement que j'avais la carte ! Tu n'imagines pas comme Lily était inquiète quand elle m'a dit que tu avais disparu.

- Mais… mais… je lui avais dit que j'allais aux cuisines ! protestai-je mollement, la bouche un peu pâteuse.

Il fronça les sourcils puis sembla comprendre quelque chose et une grimace tira ses traits. Il m'attrapa ensuite le bras pour m'emmener avec lui, mais je me débattis avec toute ma force disponible, c'est-à-dire faiblement.

- Je veux aller aux cuisines ! criai-je dans le couloir désert.

Il secoua la tête avec exaspération, mais actionna tout de même l'ouverture. Après être entrée, je m'affalai sur un banc et demandai un morceau de gâteau au chocolat à un elfe qui trainait là. Je le mangeai avec mon élégance habituelle, en mettant plein de miettes sur la table.

Sirius s'était assis en face de moi et m'observait avec attention. Je ne relevai pas la tête, mais je le sentais, le poids de son regard.

Le gâteau cala mon estomac, mais il ne me fit pas pour autant dessouler. Décidant de retourner aux dortoirs, je me levai brusquement… et retombai lourdement sur le banc, la tête me tournant affreusement. Sirius esquissa un sourire moqueur.

Lui renvoyant un regard courroucé, je posai avec délicatesse mes mains à plat sur la table et me levai avec lenteur. Je passai une jambe par-dessus le banc et vis qu'il m'observait avec un mélange d'ironie et d'appréhension. Mes yeux s'attardèrent sur les commissures de ses lèvres au moment où j'entamais l'ascension avec mon autre jambe. Je n'avais jamais remarqué auparavant, mais ses lèvres remontaient légèrement, même quand il ne souriait pas.

Tout à ma découverte, ce qui devait arriver, arriva. Je ne soulevai pas assez le pied et celui-ci se prit dans le banc. Résultats des courses, je m'étalai lamentablement sur le carrelage. Couchée à terre, je profitai de la fraîcheur du sol lorsque j'entendis Sirius se lever précipitamment et faire le tour de la table. Il s'agenouilla à mes côtés et me demanda si j'allais bien. Je hochai la tête tout en gardant mes paupières closes.

Deux bras puissants me soulevèrent alors et me déposèrent, assise, sur le banc. J'ouvris finalement les yeux et dévisageai Sirius avec interrogation, un sourire béat collé aux lèvres - ce que j'expliquais par les nombreux verres d'alcools, bien entendu.

Il avait de beaux yeux, magnifiques même, et ses traits étaient parfaits, tout simplement. Tout à mon délire hypnoïde, je me demandai si ses cheveux étaient aussi doux qu'ils en avaient l'air et quel goût auraient ses lèvres si je l'embrassais.

Mais non, ce fut lui qui se pencha vers moi tandis que je me plongeais dans ses iris brillants. Ses mains chaudes se posèrent de part et d'autre de mon visage et il s'avança jusqu'à déposer un baiser sur mes lèvres.

x

Le lendemain, je me réveillai avec l'impression d'avoir été écrasée par un dragon et un mal de tête atroce. On aurait dit qu'un nain tapait gaiement son marteau contre ma boîte crânienne tout en chantant à tue-tête. Oui, c'était à peu près ça.

Une question me vint toutefois à l'esprit : « Par quel miracle étais-je rentrée ? ». Effectivement, j'étais dans mon lit, toute habillée, dans un dortoir désert. Les filles devaient déjà être debout.

Me levant avec difficultés, je me dirigeai vers la salle de bain pour me rafraîchir. Une fois de l'eau passée sur mon visage, mes esprits revinrent peu à peu. C'est ainsi que je remarquai avec surprise que ce n'était pas ma salle de bain. Non, la couleur n'était pas la bonne, ni les différentes affaires posées ici et là. Je me précipitai dans le dortoir pour me rendre compte que, une fois encore, ce n'était pas ma chambre.

D'accord, les lits et les tentures pourpres et or étaient les mêmes, mais le pêle-mêle de vêtements et d'objets en tous genres – des sachets de chez Zonko en passant par une pile de pétards mouillés ou un bocal de Boubiz colorés sautant dans tous les sens - ne laissaient planer aucun doute sur l'identité des occupants : des garçons !

La tête me tournant, je regardai ma montre et constatai avec soulagement qu'il était l'heure du déjeuner, une heure idéale pour amorcer une sortie discrète. Car oui, la discrétion avait son importance, j'étais dans le dortoir des Maraudeurs après tout. J'aurais même pu en profiter à vrai dire, mais l'idée d'une bonne douche chaude était bien plus tentante à mon humble avis. Et puis, après tout, ils ne pouvaient cacher plus gros secret que cette histoire d'Animagi. Je quittai la pièce.

C'est ainsi que je descendis prudemment et le plus silencieusement possible l'escalier pour traverser la salle commune, l'air de rien, et monter dans mon propre dortoir. Heureusement pour moi, la pièce était presque vide et seuls quelques malheureux en retard sur leurs devoirs se trouvaient là. Ils ne levèrent même pas les yeux de leur parchemin.

Une fois à l'abri, je pris une douche bien méritée et m'habillai rapidement, passant ce qui me venait sous la main. À savoir un jeans, un épais pull noir découvrant mes épaules et une paire de baskets de la même couleur. Alors que j'étais fin prête pour descendre déjeuner, la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit à la volée et Lily fit son entrée.

C'est un amour ma Lily ! Elle m'avait apporté une grande serviette remplie de pain, de pâtisseries et de fruits destinés à me rassasier. Ensuite, elle m'apprit que c'était Sirius qui m'avait ramené à son dortoir la nuit dernière puisqu'elle-même était déjà partie se coucher. Non, c'est vrai ? Je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement ! D'ailleurs, m'avait-il vraiment embrassé ou n'était-ce qu'un rêve ?

Quelque temps plus tard, Lily décida de descendre faire ses devoirs et elle m'embarqua donc vers la salle commune, sans que j'eus le temps de protester. Finalement, elle ne travailla pas. Non, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent et James demanda à Lily si elle voulait bien faire une promenade avec lui. Comment résister à ces yeux de chien battu ? Mon amie s'inclina.

Sirius, lui, était monté directement au dortoir et je n'avais eu que le temps de voir le bout de sa cape disparaître dans l'escalier. Il pensait que j'avais saccagé son dortoir, ou quoi ? Remus et Peter, quant à eux, avaient amorcé une partie d'échecs dont la fin était prévisible à l'avance. En effet, comment pouvait-on seulement imaginer battre mon presque frère ?

Quant à moi, je ne leur avais pas encore vraiment pardonné. Comment avaient-ils pu faire une chose aussi stupide ? Bon, je dois avouer que je n'arrivais pas vraiment à leur en vouloir puisque c'est quelque chose que j'aurais fait sans hésiter si ça avait été pour Remus. Et puis, après tout, comment pouvais-je seulement oser prétendre les juger, moi qui me cachais sous une fausse identité ? C'est ainsi que je décidai de classer cette histoire d'Animagi dans un coin de ma tête.

Finalement, tandis que j'étais en train de réfléchir pleinement, le quatrième Maraudeur redescendit et s'installa à côté de moi. Je lui lançai un regard interrogateur lorsqu'il me tendit une petite fiole. « Un remède contre la gueule de bois », me dit-il avec un grand sourire. Après avoir esquissé une grimace, j'avalai l'épais liquide rougeâtre au goût plus que douteux. Heureusement pour moi, l'effet fut instantané et mon mal de tête disparut comme par magie, enfin ça en était quand même.

Le silence s'installa entre nous deux. Lui avait les yeux dans le vague, tout à ses pensées, tandis que j'observais mes ongles avec un intérêt relatif. Brusquement, il se tourna vers moi et je relevai la tête.

- Est-ce que tu veux faire un tour ? me demanda alors Sirius d'un ton incertain. Avec moi, ajouta-t-il ensuite en passant une main nerveuse dans ses cheveux.

Je hochai la tête, trop stupéfaite pour parler, et le suivis lorsqu'il se leva. Le trajet se déroula dans un calme qu'aucun de nous ne songea à rompre, puis nous arrivâmes à destination : la tour d'Astronomie.

Il s'accouda à la balustrade et plongea son regard droit devant lui, sur l'étendue verdoyante qui s'étendait au loin. Je restai quelques pas derrière, le cœur battant. Que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi m'avait-il emmenée ici ?

- Il faut que je te parle, commença-t-il en se retournant brusquement vers moi. James dit que je suis amoureux, mais j'en doute. Enfin, je n'ai jamais été doué avec tout ça, ajouta-t-il en agitant la main dans le vide. Je ne suis pas issu d'une famille qui dévoile ses sentiments et…

- Où veux-tu en venir ? demandai-je en fronçant les sourcils et en me rapprochant d'un pas.

- Je… j'aime quand tu es là, à mes côtés, déclara Sirius d'une voix mal assurée en me fixant avec hésitation. Les autres filles ne sont pas aussi… aussi… comme toi. Cela fait quelque temps que je ne les vois plus de la même manière.

- Depuis le bal ? lançai-je sur le ton de l'affirmation plus que du questionnement.

- Le bal ? répéta le jeune homme en fronçant les sourcils. Non, cela fait plus longtemps.

- Pourtant tu as dansé avec Latika et tu l'as embrassé, observai-je en pinçant les lèvres.

- J'ai fait quoi ? s'exclama Sirius, ouvrant de grands yeux sous le coup de la stupéfaction. Je lui devais un service à cause d'un devoir de métamorphose et j'ai simplement dansé avec elle pour rendre jaloux Michael Forbes.

- Alors tu n'es pas comme ça, commentai-je simplement en mordillant ma lèvre inférieure.

- Arrogant, sûr de moi et prétentieux ? ricana le Maraudeur en esquissant un pas dans ma direction, il n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres. J'avoue avoir une grande estime de moi-même, mais j'ai été sincère avec toi lorsqu'on exécutait notre plan. Je ne suis pas cruel et, si je t'ai rejeté, c'est parce que j'avais peur. Peur du changement que tu amenais dans ma vie. Au fait, tu as aimé mon cadeau ? poursuivit-il en désignant mon collier d'un geste de la main.

Ma main se referma sur la petite étoile tandis que je le considérai avec stupéfaction. J'ouvris la bouche plusieurs fois pour parler, mais ma voix resta coincée au fond de ma gorge. Il se pencha alors vers moi et me murmura à l'oreille : « C'est l'étoile Sirius. ».

Sous l'effet de sa proximité, de la surprise ou de toute autre chose indiscernable, mon cœur s'emballa. Son sourire était tout simplement magique. Il était fier de lui et de son analogie avec son prénom, sa joie enfantine illuminait ses traits.

Le calme dura quelques instants encore puis il finit par rompre le silence, encore une fois.

- Est-ce que tu veux sortir avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton moins assuré qu'à l'ordinaire en plongeant sa main dans ses cheveux, un tic malheureusement hérité de James.

La surprise me cloua au sol, puis je décidai d'arrêter de jouer les potiches. Ne répondant rien, je me contentai de me hausser sur la pointe de mes pieds et de déposer mes lèvres sur les siennes.

- Je prends cela pour un oui, s'exclama Sirius alors que je me détachais de lui.

Son sourire m'éblouissait, tout simplement. Il était heureux, cela se voyait, et l'éclat de son bonheur me rappela à de plus sombres pensées. Comment pouvais-je encore me faire passer pour ce que je n'étais pas à _ses_ yeux, à _leurs_ yeux ?

Je reculai de quelques pas tandis qu'il fronçait les sourcils et que son sourire se fanait. Le prenant de court, je fis volte-face et descendis en courant l'escalier de la tour, retenant mes larmes du mieux que je pus. Je me précipitai vers la tour des Serdaigle.


	13. Chapitre 12

Hello! Merci à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire!

Et maintenant, la suite avec ce dernier chapitre. Ne reste plus que l'épilogue!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 – Il est là, le temps des révélations**

La tour de Serdaigle se trouvait à l'extrémité du château et, lorsque j'y arrivai, le doute me hantait. Je mis donc un certain temps avant de répondre à l'énigme posée, puis la salle commune fit son apparition sous mes yeux et je repérai rapidement ma sœur dans un coin.

Les élèves étaient peu nombreux, préférant sans doute se réfugier dans le calme de la bibliothèque. Lina était assise là, seule à une table, la tête penchée sur un épais volume relié de cuir. Je me jetai sur le fauteuil à ses côtés.

- Il faut que je te parle, lançai-je faiblement, les mains crispées sur le bord de la table.

Elle commença à ranger ses affaires, puis le raclement de sa chaise me fit me lever. Je la suivis dans son dortoir, désert à cette heure tardive de l'après-midi.

- Sirius m'a demandé si je voulais sortir avec lui, commençai-je en passant une main nerveuse dans mes cheveux avant de m'effondrer sur le lit de Lina.

- Quoi ? s'exclama-t-elle en s'asseyant à mes côtés, surprise. Mais c'est super !

Mon « non » glacial la refroidit immédiatement et son sourire naissant s'envola instantanément.

- Il ne sait pas, expliquai-je d'une voix amère en me redressant.

- Arté, franchement, si le grand Sirius Black te demande de sortir avec lui, c'est qu'il a des sentiments pour toi ! s'emporta ma sœur avec fougue. En tout cas c'est ce que Remus m'a dit.

- Remus ? répétai-je en fronçant les sourcils face à cette conspiration.

- Oui, je n'étais pas censée t'en parler, mais Sirius lui a confié certaines choses et, étant son meilleur ami, il a vite compris qu'il était amoureux. Écoute, je pense que le mieux pour nous serait d'arrêter la potion.

- Tu es sérieuse ? m'écriai-je avec une panique qui tendait au soulagement.

Lina hocha simplement la tête tandis que je réfléchissais à toute vitesse. Je ne pouvais pas, non, pas après toutes ces années où je n'avais exploité que ma partie humaine. Comment pourrais-je me montrer à tous sous ma véritable forme ?

J'étais terrifiée, à dire vrai. Pour la première fois, je n'avais pas le courage d'influer sur le cours de ma vie et cela me perturba grandement. Il me fallait le temps de la réflexion et cela ne pouvait se faire que dans l'isolement.

Je remerciai donc ma sœur et m'en fus, traversant rapidement les couloirs pour entrer dans la Salle sur Demande. Celle-ci s'était transformée en chambre, identique à celle que j'avais à la maison avec son lit confortable et ses murs bleu lavande. J'y passai tout le reste de l'après-midi, allongée sous l'épaisse couette en duvet, et me rendis le plus tôt possible dans la Grande Salle pour prendre le dîner. Lily et les autres n'étaient pas encore là, par contre, ma sœur vint s'asseoir à mes côtés. Nous mangeâmes en silence.

Le lendemain, après une bonne nuit de sommeil et de réflexion intense, ma décision était prise. Ainsi, pendant le petit-déjeuner, je demandai à mes amis de nous rejoindre, Lina et moi, dans la Salle sur Demande, ce soir à vingt heures. Ils étaient surpris par ma requête mais, étant donné que je ne leur avais plus adressé la parole depuis hier, ils étaient soulagés aussi.

Bien entendu, ma journée fut marquée par une angoisse sourde qui me suivit tout du long en m'enveloppant de ses épais tentacules d'appréhension.

Le moment tant attendu finit par arriver et c'est en serrant fort la main de ma sœur que j'entrais dans la Salle sur Demande. Les Maraudeurs au complet se trouvaient là avec Lily, assis tous les cinq dans une réplique exacte de la salle commune de Gryffondor. Lina et moi étions restées debout.

- Si on vous a demandé de venir, c'est que nous avons une chose importante à vous dire, commença ma sœur assez faiblement tout en jetant des coups d'œil craintifs vers Remus.

Puis, comme elle ne continuait pas, je repris à sa place.

- En fait…, commençai-je à mon tour avant de me tourner vers ma meilleure amie. Lily, je suis désolée de ne pas de l'avoir dit mais j'ai toujours eu peur que tu me rejettes. Nous… nous…

- Nous ne sommes pas entièrement humaines, acheva ma sœur en criant presque tandis que des yeux surpris et inquisiteurs se braquaient sur nous.

- Lina, donne-moi la potion, ils verront bien par eux-mêmes.

Elle hocha la tête et fouilla dans sa poche pour en ressortir deux fioles d'antidote, elle m'en tendit une. Nous échangeâmes un regard puis, d'un commun accord, nous avalâmes le précieux liquide. La transformation s'effectua sur le champ.

Le regard de mes amis changea, j'y vis de l'admiration, ce qui me dérangea quelque peu. Ils étaient tous stupéfiés. Moi, j'espérais de toutes mes forces que les sentiments de Sirius seraient assez forts pour lutter contre la fascination que j'exerçais sur lui. Le premier à reprendre ses esprits fut mon presque frère.

- Vous êtes des demi-Vélanes ? demanda Remus en perçant le silence d'une voix qui trahissait son intérêt.

Lina hocha la tête, crispée et apeurée par ce qui allait se passer maintenant. Effectivement, soit Remus et Sirius allaient devenir plus idiots qu'auparavant en notre présence, soit rien ne changerait.

- J'ai lu quelques choses là-dessus, reprit mon presque frère avec son calme habituel. Vous utilisez une potion pour effacer vos caractéristiques humaines, c'est cela ?

- Oui, lui répondis-je tout en observant sa réaction, ou plutôt son absence de réaction. Nous voulions être tranquilles à l'école.

- C'est vous que l'on a vu ce fameux soir de pleine lune ! s'exclama ensuite James avec une vivacité d'esprit sidérante, ce qui était peu courant.

- Le jour où il y avait le loup-garou ? demanda timidement ma sœur.

Mince alors, j'avais complètement oublié qu'elle n'était pas au courant pour Remus ! J'allais dire quelque chose lorsque James me coupa dans mon élan.

- Oui, j'étais le cerf, Sirius le chien et Pet…, commença fièrement mon capitaine avant de se prendre un coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Sirius.

- Vous êtes des Animagi ? s'écria Lily, assise aux côtés de son amoureux.

- Euh…, fut tout ce qui sortit de la bouche de James à ce moment précis où deux prunelles vertes le dévisageaient avec sévérité.

- Qui était le loup ? demanda Lina d'une voix blanche tout en me jetant un regard perdu.

Le silence s'abattit subitement et je déglutis avec difficultés. Comment lui annoncer ça ? Ce n'était pas à moi de le faire, même si je pouvais déjà anticiper la réaction de ma sœur : elle l'aimait, point final.

- C'était moi, intervint Remus en baissant brusquement les yeux sous le poids accablant de sa condition de loup-garou.

- Oh ! s'exclama simplement ma sœur en remettant en place les pièces du puzzle dans sa tête. Ça explique pourquoi tu étais si souvent à l'infirmerie.

Avec sa simplicité coutumière, Lina s'installa aux côtés de Remus et lui prit la main. Il redressa la tête et plongea ses yeux dans les siens, voyant, j'en suis sûre, tout l'amour qu'elle lui portait. Il l'embrassa alors.

Nous avions détourné les yeux. La scène était chargée d'un amour si lumineux que nous ne pouvions observer cela sans nous sentir de trop. Je n'avais pas vu Sirius qui s'était levé. Il me prit le bras et m'entraîna au-dehors, dans les couloirs sombres. Nous rejoignîmes finalement la tour d'Astronomie sans qu'une parole n'ait été échangée.

- Tu sais, commença-t-il en tournant son visage vers moi, l'éclat de la lune jouant avec ses cheveux bruns. Ça ne change pas les sentiments que j'ai pour toi, au contraire. Tu es seulement merveilleusement plus belle ainsi, fit-il en glissant un doigt dans l'une de mes mèches ébène.

Je me noyai dans ses deux pupilles grises où se mélangeaient tendresse et désir. Je ne doutais plus de lui, ça y était, et je m'étais retrouvée, enfin. C'est ainsi que ma main se leva lentement pour se poser délicatement sur sa joue. Il s'approcha de moi et je fis le premier pas : je l'embrassai avec toute la douceur et l'amour que je pus donner en cet instant.

Il y répondit, avec la même intensité, puis passa ses bras derrière mon dos afin de me serrer contre lui. Je n'avais jamais ressenti cette sensation de bonheur et de plénitude totale. Mon cœur battait à tout rompre et je n'avais conscience que de sa présence, pleine et entière. Son odeur était comme un baume apaisant mes sens et comblant mon cœur. Son étreinte avait le goût de ces longues saisons que l'on pourrait passer ensemble, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Et son baiser, que dire, c'était une explosion de couleurs et de sensations que je n'avais jamais éprouvées. Je l'avais enfin mon feu d'artifice !

Lorsqu'il me relâcha pour m'observer de ses yeux brillants, je me rendis compte d'une chose : j'étais amoureuse. Oui, je pouvais le dire à présent, je l'aimais, irrémédiablement.


	14. Epilogue

**Épilogue**

Le lendemain matin, la tête que firent les autres à notre arrivée - nous nous étions mis d'accord pour nous attendre - était gravée dans nos mémoires et j'eus finalement ma petite vengeance. Tout d'abord, c'est sur notre apparence de demi-Vélane que mes chers camarades s'attardèrent, puis ils virent le couple que Sirius et moi formions et les murmures s'intensifièrent. Enfin, en jetant un œil à la table de Serpentard, j'eus le plaisir de découvrir une Bellatrix abasourdie par les événements, ce qui était tout simplement d'une drôlerie esquisse.

James avait essuyé les remontrances de Lily quant à sa condition d'Animagus, puis elle avait fini par se calmer quand je lui fis remarquer qu'il n'avait fait cela que pour Remus.

Nous formions à présent les trois couples les plus en vue de Poudlard. Je plaignais un peu le pauvre Peter qui se retrouvait très souvent tout seul. Ensuite, tout s'accéléra et la fin de notre scolarité arriva très vite.

Après l'école, James et Lily se marièrent, Sirius me fit sa demande également tandis que Lina et Remus filaient le parfait amour. Peter commença à s'éloigner de plus en plus jusqu'à ce que nous n'ayons plus aucune nouvelle.

Dès la fin de notre septième année, nous avions dû choisir notre orientation professionnelle. Ainsi, James et Sirius comptaient parmi les Aurors de renoms alors que Remus était professeur de défense contre les forces du Mal à Poudlard. Lina et Lily suivirent les études qu'elles avaient planifiées depuis longtemps et devinrent bien vite Médicomages. Moi ? Je devins une grande joueuse de Quidditch dans l'équipe des Harpies de Holyhead !

Non, je plaisante. En réalité, vous ne devinerez sans doute pas : j'étais devenue une Langue de Plomb au Ministère de la Magie. Après tout, l'habitude de garder un secret ne vous perd jamais.

D'ailleurs, en parlant de secret, j'en avais un à révéler à mon cher fiancé. J'imaginais déjà la tête qu'il ferait en apprenant la nouvelle, mais « chut ! », c'est une surprise.

Caressant avec un sourire paisible mon ventre qui allait s'arrondir dans les mois à venir, je mis le point final à cette histoire, à mon histoire.

**FIN**

* * *

****Alors voilà, c'est la fin. Promis, je ne corrigerais pas une fois de plus cette histoire, c'est la version finale cette fois-ci.

J'espère que ça vous avez aimé. Merci à ceux qui ont ou qui vont laisser un commentaire =D

A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!


End file.
